Hypothèses Tome 6
by Anna Taure
Summary: Le monde sorcier a enfin admis que Voldemort était de retour. Nouvelle donne, nouveau ministre, nouveau professeur... Les choses changent pour Harry, mais cela va-t-il suffire à inverser le cours de la guerre qui vient de commencer ?
1. Visites

Eh oui, ça y est, nous sommes de retour pour le tome 6 !

Comme d'habitude, un chapitre sera publié toutes les deux semaines, à condition que je n'aie pas réduit mon co-auteur à l'état de descente de lit pour cause de lenteur extrême...

En attendant la suite des événements, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_« Va quérir la dignité en enfer s'il le faut. Et refuse l'humiliation, même au paradis. » Al-Moutanabbi_

Déclaration de non-propriété : au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Link et moi ne sommes pas les propriétaires de cet univers (si c'était le cas, nous n'aurions pas autant de traites à rembourser à la banque pour l'achat de nos logements respectifs). Nous aimons juste l'emprunter pour jouer avec (et y ajouter des personnages et des endroits qui eux, nous appartiennent totalement... à moins que _nous_ ne leur appartenions), et ensuite nous le remettons soigneusement sur l'étagère.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Visites et Conséquences_**

Un soir de juillet 1996, à Londres...

Après avoir quitté le premier ministre moldu, Fudge ne cessa de grommeler contre l'attitude de son confrère "normal". L'homme les avait vraiment pris de haut, disait-il, comme si c'était lui la créature supérieure. Rufus Scrimgeour l'écouta - ou plutôt, fit mine de l'écouter - en silence. Il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation que le comportement du premier ministre, entièrement justifié de son point de vue. Comment un homme était-il censé réagir quand deux inconnus lui apprennent que la magie existe, et que suite à l'incompétence du premier, un problème parfaitement magique va occasionner de sérieux dégâts sur la population non-magique, qui est totalement étrangère aux causes dudit problème ? Mal, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Quant à lui, la tâche qui l'attendait relevait pratiquement de l'impossible. Comment faire admettre au monde sorcier une situation que la précédente équipe dirigeante avait niée de toutes ses forces pendant une année entière, sans déclencher de panique ? Scrimgeour ne craignait pas d'admettre la difficulté. Il aurait besoin d'aide, en particulier après le meurtre d'Amelia Bones, qui avait fait disparaître un de ses meilleurs soutiens. Inutile d'aller chercher bien loin, d'ailleurs ; le bureau des aurors bourdonnait déjà de rumeurs à propos du groupe de résistance fondé par Dumbledore lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort, et Scrimgeour se souvenait avoir à l'époque été assez irrité de voir plusieurs de ses subordonnés obéir au vieux directeur sans même penser à partager les informations avec le ministère. Tout circulait toujours à sens unique avec Dumbledore.

Il faudrait que cela change.

# #

Le même soir, du côté de Manchester...

Une fois la porte refermée derrière ses visiteuses, Rogue se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, et chercha à tâtons la bouteille de whisky posée sur la table. Pas la peine de prendre un verre, il avait l'intention de la vider le plus rapidement possible sans même s'encombrer d'une quelconque vaisselle. Un grattement sur les marches de l'escalier de la cave lui apprit que Peter avait détalé, sans doute pour aller raconter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui venait de se dérouler chez le maître des potions. Parfait. Rien de tel pour être considéré comme un loyal serviteur.

Il avala une première gorgée d'alcool. Il n'aurait pas dû, bien sûr. Cela risquait de diminuer la précision de ses gestes tandis qu'il préparait une potion. La bonne blague... Cela n'arrangerait pas son humeur non plus, mais face aux exigences de ses deux maîtres, Rogue ne voyait pas d'autre solution que d'oublier temporairement leur existence en prenant une cuite.

Bah, pensa-t-il en prenant une deuxième tournée, si tout se passait comme il l'imaginait, il aurait certainement perdu l'un des deux casse-pieds avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Peut-être même sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Narcissa Malefoy se faisait des illusions si elle pensait son rejeton incapable de tuer. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Drago avait développé une personnalité ressemblant assez étrangement à celle de sa bonne tante Bellatrix. Le professeur de potions en était réduit à faire des hypothèses pour expliquer ce comportement. Le nombre élevé de mariages consanguins pouvait en expliquer une partie, bien entendu. Mais le garçon avait pris une tonalité... inquiétante depuis le retour de Jedusor. Il semblait s'être persuadé que la réapparition du mage noir suffirait à lui garantir le respect et l'obéissance de ses pairs. Malheureusement pour lui, il souffrait d'une sévère concurrence au sein même de sa maison.

Malefoy n'avait pas été préparé à cela. Un Malefoy n'avait pas de concurrent, seulement des... encombrements temporaires dont il se débarrassait par la menace ou l'argent. Hélas pour lui, ces méthodes ne fonctionnaient pas quand Harry Potter était concerné. Et Harry Potter avait été envoyé à Serpentard.

Cela devait être incroyablement frustrant.

Oh oui, l'année à venir allait être parfaitement...

Rogue se prit doucement la tête entre les mains.

... atroce.

# #

Pendant ce temps-là dans le Surrey...

Si Harry Potter avait les oreilles qui sifflaient, ce n'était sans doute pas parce que quelqu'un pensait à lui à ce moment précis, mais parce que le combiné du téléphone commençait à lui chauffer gentiment le pavillon droit. La facture téléphonique des Cobbyte aussi allait flamber, songea-t-il tandis qu'il poursuivait sa conversation avec la stratège en chef de la maison Serpentard, j'ai nommé Sarah Cobbyte, au sujet des dernières initiatives du Ministère de la Magie.

Harry avait feuilleté sans trop d'intérêt les numéros successifs de la Gazette. Les conseils de prudence distillés par le journal partaient d'une bonne intention, mais restaient très, très, très insuffisants. Au moins il avait eu l'occasion de rire en lisant la campagne électorale bidon postée par un lecteur facétieux au début du mois de juillet : _**"Vétérini Ministre de la Magie !"**_ Il avait fallu un bon bout de temps aux rédacteurs de la Gazette pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un canular, et que Vétérini était (heureusement pour le monde sorcier, un seul manipulateur en chef suffisait) un personnage parfaitement fictif. En tout cas, dans _leur_ univers.

Les Dursley, une fois de plus, avaient laissé Harry seul à la maison pour partir se promener. Leur sortie était prévue de longue date et leur neveu avait expédié un petit mot à Sarah pour la prévenir de cette heureuse occasion. Il avait envie de parler avec elle des récents développements de la situation, et l'échange de courrier par hibou, dans ces conditions, ne valait décidément pas le téléphone. Afin d'éviter toute suspicion de la part des Dursley, il avait été décidé que Sarah passerait l'appel. Les deux Serpentard auraient sans doute beaucoup de choses à raconter, mais les bénéfices records engrangés par la société Naja autorisait la jeune fille à faire grimper un peu la facture.

A l'heure dite, le téléphone sonna et Harry entama sa session estivale de complots et cabales. Le premier sujet d'importance fut naturellement l'élection d'un nouveau ministre de la magie.

- Alors ? demanda avidement Sarah. Que dit la Gazette ? J'ai été en voyage pendant tout le mois dernier, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la lire.

- C'est très consensuel et assez peu détaillé, répondit Harry. Notre nouveau patron s'appelle Rufus Scrimgeour, il a cinquante-quatre ans et jusque-là il dirigeait la brigade des aurors, mais ce dernier point, je le connaissais déjà. J'ai croisé Scrimgeour au ministère en allant à mon audience, l'année dernière.

- Et il fait quelle impression ? s'enquit Miss Cobbyte.

- Tu rentres la tête dans les épaules, tu te colles le dos contre le mur et tu disparais très vite. Je me souviens que par rapport à la plupart des sorciers, il a une sacrée carrure. Sinon, Arthur Weasley n'en disait que du bien, et comme c'est un auror, il y a peu de risques qu'il néglige notre problème courant.

- Ouais ; c'est peu pour déterminer si nous coopérons activement ou pas avec ce monsieur, grommela Sarah. T'as autre chose ?

- Vaguement. J'ai demandé à Ginny si elle avait d'autres détails, et elle a réussi à dénicher deux ou trois informations. Apparemment, c'est un apprenti mangemort nommé Parnbroke qui lui a bousillé la jambe pendant une attaque contre un responsable du département de la coopération internationale.

- Jamais entendu parler de ce type.

- C'est normal... Il n'a plus jamais eu l'occasion de faire parler de lui ensuite. A part ça, notre nouveau ministre a fait ses classes à Serdaigle.

- Hein ? s'étonna Sarah.

- Ce qui n'est pas très évident évident quand on voit le blason de sa famille. Il serait un descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor que ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Mais heureusement, il n'est pas du tout du genre à foncer sans réfléchir. Tout le contraire, en fait. Il paraît que c'était le grand planificateur du bureau pendant la première guerre.

- Ah, ça c'est cool. On va peut-être pouvoir en faire quelque chose.

Harry laissa échapper un rire. C'était tellement typique de Sarah, parler d'influencer le ministre de la magie comme s'il s'agissait juste d'un copain de classe. Il revint ensuite au sujet en cours avec la dernière pièce d'information qu'il avait réussi à obtenir sur le compte du nouveau ministre.

- Et figure-toi qu'il a repris Percy, en prime !

- ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il semblerait, d'après Ginny, que son frère a créé un système de classification et d'encodage des informations extrêmement efficace, puisqu'il n'a aucun mal à retrouver ce qu'on lui demande en moins de deux, mais que personne d'autre n'arrive à s'en dépêtrer ! s'esclaffa Harry. Rien que pour ça, ils sont obligés de le garder ! Ceci dit, je soupçonne autre chose, parce que cette seule raison est un peu faible.

- En effet, approuva Sarah. Tant mieux pour lui. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Harry hésita un instant avant de lui répondre.

- Dumbledore passe demain. J'ai bien sûr prévenu les Dursley, mais j'ai presque l'impression qu'ils ne m'ont pas entendu. Pourtant, je l'ai dit assez fort.

- Sois chic, pense à empoisonner le thé du vieux quand il en demandera.

"Clic"

Harry considéra un instant le combiné, puis le reposa avec une expression fataliste. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de risquer Azkaban pour se débarrasser du directeur. Tant de personnes devaient avoir envie de le faire pour lui...

Il regagna sa chambre pour terminer un devoir de métamorphose qui traînait - même après les derniers événements, le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas oublié de "gratiner" ses élèves. Le reste de ses devoirs d'été s'empilait soigneusement sur un coin de son bureau, coincé sous un livre de runes. Hedwige était dehors pour le moment, occupée à porter une lettre chez Blaise. Après avoir écrit un paragraphe de plus, Harry décida qu'il valait mieux se soucier de faire sa valise. Le temps qu'il devait passer chez les Dursley était presque écoulé ; si Dumbledore ne l'emmenait pas avec lui le lendemain, des membres de l'Ordre viendraient sans doute dans les jours qui suivraient. Il repêcha ses vêtements de sorcier, éparpillés à travers la pièce, les replia et les déposa dans la valise. A son arrivée à Privet Drive, Harry les avait envoyés voler à travers sa chambre dans un effort malheureusement vain pour faire retomber la pression. Les révélations forcées de Dumbledore, le combat au ministère, la mort de Lupin... cela faisait trop, beaucoup trop à recevoir d'un seul coup. Il s'était contenté de banalités dans les lettres qu'il avait écrites à ses camarades. Il préférait ne confier ses véritables problèmes qu'au téléphone de Sarah. La présence attentive et discrète de Lupin lui manquerait plus que jamais... Restait Rogue, bien sûr, mais Harry ne pouvait en aucun cas lui écrire ni tenter une autre forme de contact. Il lui faudrait attendre de revenir à Poudlard ou, au mieux, au quartier général de l'Ordre. Une pile de chemises prit à son tour place dans la malle tandis que Harry faisait des plans pour échapper à Sirius pendant son futur séjour à Grimmauld Place. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, son parrain aurait repris ses habitudes avec la bouteille et le jeune homme craignait que la moindre allusion au triste sort de Lupin ne déclenchât un accès de colère. Il espérait pouvoir résider ailleurs. Au Terrier, par exemple. Depuis que Ron avait "vu la lumière", il était nettement plus plaisant à vivre. Ses actions au ministère avaient prouvé qu'il pouvait être courageux sans être impulsif, et malgré les réflexions incrédules de ses frères jumeaux par la suite, il s'était contenté d'afficher un petit sourire satisfait. Décidément, la compagnie des Serpentard lui faisait beaucoup de bien, quoique pût en dire Fred, ou George, ou Sirius.


	2. Indésirable

Ca y est, Salon Fantastique terminé ! Au moins, en dépit de l'organisation calamiteuse, j'aurai pu écluser mon stock et rentrer chez moi un peu plus riche :)

Toujours au rayon des bonnes nouvelles, nouveau chapitre, où Dumbledore débarque à Privet Drive avec le tact qu'on lui connaît...

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : un Visiteur Toujours Indésirable**_

Harry consulta son réveil pour la huitième fois en un quart d'heure, tapotant nerveusement le verre qui protégeait les aiguilles comme s'il craignait que le mécanisme ne fût grippé.

Tout autour de lui s'étalait un fatras de journaux froissés et annotés. La Gazette avait d'abord sorti un article sur la prophétie, dont heureusement aucun reporter ne connaissait le contenu, présentant Harry Potter comme l'Élu. Cela sonnait affreusement cliché, et le jeune homme se serait cru dans un mauvais roman de fantasy, pour un peu. Mais ledit cliché était profondément ancré dans l'imaginaire collectif, autant côté sorcier que moldu, peut-être même plus, et se dire qu'un ramassis de mots obscurs prononcés par une foldingue parvenait à rassurer la population magique... cela n'augmentait en rien l'estime de Harry pour ses confrères sorciers.

Un autre gros titre, à demi-caché sous le précédent, annonçait l'élection de Rufus Scrimgeour au ministère. Harry avait décidé de la garder dans sa "boîte à souvenirs", car il lui semblait que c'était la première chose intelligente qu'il lisait dans la Gazette depuis des mois. Sans trop de surprise, il avait lu que des rumeurs de désaccord entre Dumbledore et Scrimgeour circulaient déjà, et il se doutait du sujet de la dispute. Au moins le ministre avait-il pu constituer un petit groupe d'aurors dédié à la protection de Poudlard et de ses élèves sans que cela générât de conflit. Contrairement aux détraqueurs, ils ne risquaient pas (trop) de déclencher un incident…

Un peu plus loin sur le plancher traînait une brochure du ministère listant toute une série de conseils pour se protéger des mangemorts, zombies et détraqueurs en maraude ainsi que des horaires à respecter, des barrières magiques autour des maisons, des mots de passe, et les contacts nécessaires pour alerter le bureau des aurors. Ceux-là ne manqueraient certainement pas de travail dans les semaines à venir. Bien que tous les conseils fussent du simple bon sens, et sans doute relativement efficaces, ils déclencheraient sans doute quelques réactions de paranoïa épidermique chez certaines personnes.

Enfin, posé au milieu de son bureau se trouvait le papier qui causait au jeune homme une telle nervosité. Le directeur Dumbledore venait à Privet Drive en fin d'après-midi chercher Harry pour le conduire "en lieu sûr", et requérait son aide dans une petite affaire. Voilà qui ne plaisait pas du tout au Serpentard. Chaque fois que Dumbledore lui demandait quelque chose, cela se retournait contre lui d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Harry avait renvoyé son hibou à Dumbledore trois jours plus tôt, puis avait pris toutes les précautions du monde pour prévenir les Dursley, s'assurant entre autres que ses livres et sa baguette étaient cachés, et Hedwige en chasse, avant de leur dire le moindre mot au sujet du vieux gredin et de son passage à Privet Drive.

# #

Un coup de sonnette résonna dans le hall d'entrée et Harry descendit les marches en vitesse. Il n'était pas pressé de revoir Dumbledore, mais il préférait l'accueillir lui-même au lieu de laisser cette tâche à son cousin ou à l'oncle Vernon.

Le jeune homme enfila ses baskets à la hâte, rentra tant bien que mal son tee-shirt dans son jean usé, et observa par le judas.

Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort d'intégration. Il portait une longue robe de mage rouge foncé constellée de petites borderies, sa barbe jusqu'à la ceinture et un chapeau pointu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? aboya Vernon depuis le salon.

- Euh... C'est le directeur de mon école, dit Harry en attendant la catastrophe. Tu te souviens, il avait envoyé un courrier pour dire qu'il passerait.

Un grognement lui répondit. Ouvrant la porte au vieux directeur, Harry lui fit signe d'entrer. Dumbledore respecta scrupuleusement le rituel du paillasson avant de franchir le seuil et de s'avancer dans le salon.

- Bonjour à vous ! lança-t-il gaiement.

_Trois... Deux... Un..._

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE ?

- Je croyais que vous étiez au courant de ma venue ?

- Vous auriez pu faire un effort pour avoir l'air plus normal. Il n'y pas de... magiciens dans le quartier, gronda Vernon.

- J'en suis bien conscient, répondit tranquillement le directeur. Allons, faisons comme si vous m'aviez aimablement invité à entrer, poursuivit-il en avançant vers le salon.

Vernon pivota d'un bloc pour suivre l'intrus du regard.

- Je vous félicite pour votre jardin. Ces agapanthes sont absolument magnifiques.

Que ce fût vrai ne changeait rien, hélas. Tous les compliments venant de Dumbledore, mérités ou non, ne désarmeraient pas la méfiance de la famille Dursley. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas entièrement tort. Harry avait déjà appris depuis longtemps que faire aveuglément confiance à Albus Dumbledore n'était pas une très bonne idée.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli... commença Vernon en tordant férocement sa moustache.

- Mais l'impolitesse accidentelle se manifeste fréquemment de façon totalement inédite et imprévue, coupa Dumbledore avec juste un soupçon moins d'amabilité. Et dans ce cas, il vaut mieux ne rien dire du tout. Oh ! Bonjour, Pétunia.

Si la tante Pétunia n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi appelée par son prénom par un homme qui ne l'avait rencontrée qu'une fois dans sa vie, environ vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, elle se fit aucun commentaire, et se contenta d'un "Monsieur" des plus froids. Dérangé par les voix pendant une énième partie de jeu vidéo, Dudley se manifesta à son tour. Il se tapit contre le mur en découvrant Dumbledore, craignant sans doute une nouvelle queue de cochon. Quand on y réfléchissait, cette "blague" de Hagrid n'avait vraiment pas été très inspirée.

Personne côté Dursley ne montrait la moindre envie de s'asseoir. En un clin d'œil, la baguette du vieux sorcier fit avancer le canapé, qui heurta le trio derrière les genoux, les forçant à s'asseoir, puis renvoya le meuble à sa place. Harry remarqua que le directeur avait été brûlé à la main droite : celle-ci paraissait noircie et desséchée. Il détourna le regard. La blessure avait vraiment mauvaise mine ; les sorciers connaissaient au moins le principe de la désinfection, non ?

Il alla s'asseoir à son tour quand tout le monde fut... installé.

Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin étaient alignés sur le canapé, l'air prêt à bondir de leur siège à la moindre alerte, tandis que Dumbledore était confortablement assis sur un fauteuil, parfaitement à l'aise. Le vieux sorcier détonnait dans le décor autant qu'un flamant rose dans un enterrement.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore. Maintenant que nous sommes bien installés, nous pouvons discuter. Il me semblait qu'il était d'usage de proposer à boire aux invités ?

Harry n'en revenait pas du sans-gêne du directeur. Il s'était invité chez les Dursley, pour commencer, il paradait en habits de sorcier dans leur maison, prenait place sans attendre l'autorisation, et s'apprêtait à présent à faire une petite ponction dans la cave à liqueurs de la famille. Pas croyable ! Sarah allait se tordre de rire quand il lui raconterait cela. Ou pas. Si le directeur avait fait ce genre de choses la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à la haine de ses gardiens pour le monde sorcier.

La porte du buffet s'ouvrit sans bruit et une bouteille de brandy suivie de trois verres en sortirent, flottant en l'air en file indienne, pour venir se poser en douceur sur la table basse devant le canapé. La bouteille se déboucha, décolla de quelques centimètres et versa une petite mesure d'alcool dans les verres, le tout sous les yeux effarés des Dursley pétrifiés. Mais au lieu du brandy attendu, Dumbledore présenta de l'hydromel vieilli en fût de chêne. Harry le laissa en verser dans son verre, mais n'y toucha pas. Il avait déjà goûté cette boisson une fois, et partageait l'opinion de Robert FitzRoy, qui qualifiait la chose de "pisse d'âne". A part le directeur, en fait, personne ne leva son verre. Ceux posés devant les Dursley lévitèrent jusqu'à hauteur de leur tête et commencèrent à leur tapoter doucement la tempe. Cette fois, Harry trouva que le vieux fou allait trop loin.

- Monsieur, ils n'ont tout simplement pas envie de boire... hasarda-t-il.

- Mais quelle idée ! répondit Dumbledore comme si Harry venait de dire une bouffonnerie.

Les verres poursuivirent leur travail de harcèlement.

- Pour en venir au sujet qui m'amène, Harry va partir avec moi. Tu séjourneras quelques jours au Terrier le temps de finir quelques aménagements à Grimmauld Place, puis tu...

- Je ne pourrais pas rester au Terrier ? demanda Harry avec empressement.

- Sirius a besoin de compagnie après l'incident du ministère.

- J'ai pas besoin de la sienne, grogna le jeune homme.

- Vous l'envoyez chez son parrain ? intervint Pétunia. Je croyais qu'il était fêlé.

- Et pas qu'un peu, ajouta son neveu en lançant un regard noir au directeur.

Pendant ce temps, l'oncle Vernon finit par perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait, et envoya valser son verre d'un revers de main. L'objet alla se fracasser contre le mur.

- Il aurait été plus poli de le boire, fit remarquer Dumbledore comme s'il parlait à un enfant demeuré.

- Il aurait été plus poli d'apporter votre propre bouteille au lieu de piocher dans notre cave, si vous teniez absolument à prendre l'apéritif, rétorqua sèchement Pétunia, à qui l'exaspération faisait oublier la peur. Maintenant, si vous en veniez au fait ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Voyez-vous, Harry sera majeur à partir du 31 juillet de l'année prochaine et...

- Non, objecta la tante Pétunia. Harry est né un mois après Dudley, il ne peut pas être majeur avant lui.

- Voyez-vous, la majorité est fixée à dix-sept ans chez les sorciers, expliqua le directeur.

- Ah...

- Comme vous le savez, le sorcier qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort est revenu dans le pays. Notre communauté est à l'heure actuelle en état de guerre ouverte. Harry se trouve donc en plus grand danger encore aujourd'hui que le jour où je l'ai déposé devant votre porte avec une lettre exprimant l'espoir que vous le traitiez comme votre propre fils, ce que vous n'avez pas fait.

Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour Pétunia. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle se leva d'un bond pour faire face à Dumbledore.

- Vous dépassez les bornes ! Vous osez ! Vous l'avez déposé comme une bouteille de lait sur notre perron, sans prendre la peine de nous adresser la parole pour nous expliquer la situation, sans vous soucier de nos moyens financiers, ni du fait que j'avais déjà un bébé ! Mais après tout, ces pauvres idiots de Moldus, pourquoi se soucier de leurs objections, n'est-ce pas ? Ils devraient se sentir honorés de devoir passer deux fois plus de temps à laver, à surveiller, à passer des nuits blanches, pour accueillir un sorcier sous leur toit ! On ne peut pas dire que vous vous soyez beaucoup préoccupé de votre précieux protégé pendant tout ce temps ! Où étiez-vous ? Trop occupé à récolter les lauriers que la mort de ma sœur a cueillis pour vous ?

Eh bien, il était parfois très intéressant d'écouter la tante Pétunia quand elle se mettait en colère. S'il avait pu, Harry aurait applaudi sa sortie, mais Dumbledore l'écourta en levant la main, et Mrs Dursley fut brusquement réduite au silence.

- La magie que j'ai mise en œuvre il y a quinze ans, reprit le directeur comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, fait que Harry bénéficie d'une puissante protection tant qu'il peut considérer cette maison comme son foyer.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait_ jamais_ considéré Privet Drive comme son foyer. C'était quoi, cette blague ?

- Si malheureux qu'il ait été ici, vous l'avez au moins hébergé. Cette magie cessera d'opérer quand Harry aura dix-sept ans. Je vous demande simplement ceci : que vous lui permettiez de revenir une fois de plus dans cette maison avant son dix-septième anniversaire, ce qui assurera sa protection jusqu'à cette date.

Et après, Harry aurait tout intérêt à trouver une cachette digne de ce nom si la guerre n'était pas finie, pour se préparer convenablement à la lutte contre Voldemort. Sarah semblait en connaître un rayon à ce sujet. Quant à cette histoire de protection magique, il en parlerait à Rogue. Le directeur de Serpentard aurait sûrement des informations à ce sujet.

- Eh bien, Harry, il est temps de partir, dit Dumbledore en rajustant sa cape de voyage. Tu as fait ta malle ?

- Je vais la chercher.

- Garde ta baguette avec toi, c'est plus prudent.

Il monta les marches au galop et revint avec ses bagages à peine plus lentement. Le vieux directeur agita sa baguette et la valise s'illumina avant de disparaître. La cage d'Hedwige n'eut pas le temps de finir sa chute vers le carrelage qu'elle subit le même sort.

- Voilà tout ceci en route pour le Terrier. Nous n'en aurons pas besoin pour le moment.

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire, puis suivit Dumbledore dans la rue après un rapide au revoir aux Dursley. Le vieux bonhomme avait l'air vraiment bizarre, se dit-il. Il n'avait pas semblé entendre un mot de ce que disaient ses contradicteurs, jouait la provocation chez des Moldus très peu enclins à bien l'accueillir... Il finissait peut-être par – enfin – faire son âge, qui sait ?

- Eh bien, il est temps de partir à l'aventure, dit Dumbledore d'un ton guilleret.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.


	3. Slughorn

Un long chapitre pour introduire un nouveau personnage, avec bien sûr quelques différences dans l'établissement des relations.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Horace Slughorn**_

Pour ne rien cacher, Harry se sentait moyennement à l'aise en compagnie du directeur. Leur dernier entretien ne s'était pas vraiment bien déroulé – surtout pour Dumbledore, quand on y repensait.

Ce dernier, cependant, ne manifestait aucune humeur particulière et gardait le sourire.

- Ta baguette est prête ?

- Oui, mais je croyais ne pas avoir le droit de faire de la magie hors de l'école...

- Si nous sommes attaqués en route, répondit le directeur, tu as mon autorisation pour utiliser tout ce qui te passera par la tête. Mais je ne pense pas que tu en auras besoin ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Tu es avec moi, dit tout naturellement le vieux sorcier. Cela devrait suffire.

_Alors que vous êtes blessé et peut-être incapable de vous battre ?_

- Comme tu n'as pas encore passé ton permis de transplaner, nous allons pratiquer un transplanage d'escorte comme pour l'enterrement de ce pauvre Remus. Pour cela, il faut que tu me tiennes très fermement le bras. Je ne veux pas te perdre en cours de route, alors par pitié, ne lâche surtout pas.

Harry obéit, prenant soin de ne pas saisir le bras droit du vieil homme. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où remontait l'affreuse brûlure qui lui couvrait la main.

- Respire un bon coup. Et allons-y !

Harry resserra instinctivement sa prise quand il sentit Dumbledore s'écarter de lui. Brutalement, il fut plongé dans le noir, ses poumons comprimés comme sous l'eau d'une piscine ne lui fournissaient plus d'air, sa tête semblait prise dans un étau...

La pression disparut tout aussi brutalement, et le jeune homme aspira de longues goulées d'air, puis se frotta les yeux et les oreilles pour s'assurer qu'aucun morceau ne manquait à l'appel.

Une fois tous ses esprits retrouvés, il jeta un œil autour de lui et comprit qu'il n'était plus à Privet Drive.

Dumbledore et lui avaient atterri sur une place moldue, au milieu d'une petite ville de campagne en apparence tranquille. Harry n'aurait su dire où ils se trouvaient. Aucun relief particulier ne marquait l'endroit. En revanche, très peu de temps avait dû s'écouler, car le soleil n'avait pas encore baissé vers l'horizon.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Dumbledore. Il faut du temps pour s'habituer à la sensation.

- Ça va, confirma Harry. Mais c'est vrai, c'est... spécial.

Le directeur sourit dans sa barbe puis observa les environs.

- Ah, c'est par là.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient d'un pas rapide dans les rues désertes, Dumbledore reprit la conversation.

- Est-ce que ta cicatrice te fait encore mal ?

- Pas du tout depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard. J'aurais cru que je sentirais Voldemort tout le temps.

- Je pense qu'il a fini par comprendre à quel point votre connexion était dangereuse, et il juge à présent plus prudent de recourir à l'occlumencie contre toi.

C'était la première bonne nouvelle de la journée, et Harry se sentit déchargé d'un poids certain.

Après être passé devant une cabine téléphonique de guingois, ils tournèrent à droite et poursuivirent leur route. Harry finit par poser la question qui lui démangeait la langue depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Où sommes-nous... et qu'y faisons-nous ?

- Ce charmant village se nomme Budly Babberton, et nous y sommes pour tenter de convaincre un vieux collègue de sortir de sa retraite et revenir enseigner à Poudlard. Une fois de plus, je me retrouve à court d'un professeur... C'est à gauche.

Le jeune homme se demanda en quoi sa présence serait utile à une tentative de recrutement ; Dumbledore l'utiliserait peut-être comme argument marketing, allez savoir.

Ils finirent par tourner dans une rue étroite et pentue. L'impression de ville fantôme était très forte à cet endroit car aucune fenêtre ne laissait passer de bruit. Un petit vent froid et persistant rasait le bitume et agitait les feuilles des arbres. Cela rappelait à Harry le soir où les détraqueurs étaient venus à Privet Drive.

- Monsieur, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas transplané directement chez votre collègue ? Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir passer.

- Voyons, ce serait aussi grossier que de défoncer la porte à coups de pied, répondit le vieil homme. Il faut respecter un minimum l'intimité des autres, y compris quand un sorcier décide de nous barrer l'accès à son domicile. Il existe plusieurs sortilèges pour empêcher les transplanages en intérieur.

- Comme à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait exact. Encore un petit bout de chemin.

Harry se demanda s'il était bien poli de débarquer "normalement" sans s'être annoncé, mais il avait d'autres soucis plus pressants que des questions d'étiquette sorcière.

- Fudge a été mis à la porte et remplacé, dit-il pour tâter le terrain. Vous pensez que le nouveau est bien ?

- Rufus a des capacités, sans aucun doute. Une personnalité plus volontaire que Cornélius. C'est un homme d'action, et il ne sous-estimera jamais Voldemort.

Le vieux sorcier n'avait bien évidemment pas abordé le désaccord qui, d'après la Gazette, l'opposait au tout nouveau ministre. Harry abandonna cette tentative. Il faudrait encore écouter aux portes pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

- J'ai aussi lu pour Mrs Bones... Je suis vraiment désolé.

Et il était sincère, pour une fois.

- Oui, soupira tristement Dumbledore. C'est... nous avons subi une perte terrible. Elle savait comment contenir une panique et donner un bon coup de collier quand il le fallait. Quelle misère...

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

- Le ministère a commencé à distribuer des brochures sur les mesures de sécurité, commenta Harry. C'est plutôt pas mal.

- Pourtant, tu ne m'as posé aucune question particulière quand je suis venu chez ta tante, comme il est recommandé, pointa Dumbledore.

- Qui d'autres connaîtrait tous les détails de mon arrivée chez eux ? répliqua Harry.

- Hmm, c'est vrai, concéda le vieil homme. Et les questions spéciales ne serviront pas à grand-chose face à un inferius, de toute façon.

- Ah oui, en prime on a des zombies qui arpentent la campagne, grogna Harry. Les balles dans la tête, ça marche ?

- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais le feu, oui.

- Bon... Il y a suffisamment de séries B à la télé pour que les gens sachent comment faire, alors.

Dumbledore eut un gloussement amusé... qui se changea en hoquet de surprise. Il franchit la grille d'un jardin en courant et Harry aperçut la porte principale de la maison qui pendait sur ses gonds, brisée en deux.

- Oh seigneur !

Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil. Dumbledore tira sa baguette de sa manche, et fit signe à Harry de l'imiter. Puis ils avancèrent prudemment, poussant doucement la porte démantelée. Les volets avaient été fermés et il faisait sombre à l'intérieur.

- Lumos.

# #

L'intérieur de la maison avait été dévasté. Des meubles renversés laissaient leur contenu s'étaler sur le sol, une horloge avait été réduite en miettes, des morceaux de bois et des copeaux de papier peint traînaient partout et de larges traces brunes maculaient les murs. Qui que fût la personne que Dumbledore souhaitait contacter, cette fois, il était arrivé trop tard. Harry se demanda ce que cet individu avait de si particulier pour que l'on commît un tel carnage pour l'avoir. Il avança prudemment pour éviter de poser le pied sur des éclats de verre ou de porcelaine, et contourna plusieurs gros coussins éventrés qui traînaient sur le tapis déchiré. Dans un coin du salon, un malheureux piano laissait voir ses entrailles métalliques, ses touches entièrement sorties de leur clavier et éparpillées sur le sol.

- Pas très joli, marmonna Dumbledore, visiblement atterré. Il s'est passé des choses affreuses ici.

Le vieil homme poursuivit son inspection des lieux, étudiant tous les débris qui jonchaient le parquet. Harry le suivit sur la pointe des pieds, espérant de tout son cœur ne pas tomber sur un cadavre... ou des pièces détachées.

- Ils l'ont peut-être emmené... suggéra Harry.

- Non, je ne pense pas...

Dumbledore effectua un nouveau tour d'horizon, plus calmement, observant chaque meuble avec soin. Soudain, il se dirigea droit sur un gros fauteuil rembourré, renversé sur le dos, et le remit d'aplomb, avant d'enfoncer fermement sa baguette entre deux coussins.

- Oouf ! souffla le fauteuil, avant de reprendre sa forme originelle, à savoir un bonhomme plus que rondouillard et parfaitement chauve.

Avec Dumbledore, il donnait l'impression d'une boule de bowling à côté d'une quille... ou alors, de Laurel et Hardy. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Cela pourrait faire une bonne photo à vendre aux élèves pour les amuser, mais malheureusement pas assez compromettante.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'enfoncer la baguette aussi fort, geignit-il en se massant le ventre. Ça fait mal, tu sais.

L'individu arborait une moustache à faire pâlir d'envie l'oncle Vernon. Il portait une très confortable veste de velours bordeaux à boutons d'argent sur son pyjama et toute sa personne respirait la prospérité, mais contrariée.

- Qu'ai-ce que j'ai raté ?

Il semblait plus irrité d'avoir oublié un détail, apparemment, que d'avoir été pris à se déguiser en fauteuil pour échapper à ses visiteurs.

- Mon cher Horace, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux, si les mangemorts étaient vraiment passés ici, la marque des Ténèbres décorerait le sommet de la toiture. Or, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ah, je savais bien, grommela le nommé Horace. Bah, je n'aurais pas eu le temps. Je venais juste de finir le capitonnage avec ses petits boutons assortis.

- Je t'aide à ranger ce capharnaüm ?

- Avec plaisir, je te remercie.

Harry les regarda remettre toute la pièce en ordre à coups de baguettes, réparant les livres, recollant les morceaux de vases, rallumant les lampes et redressant le pauvre piano si maltraité. Même les taches sombres sur les murs avaient disparu quand ils eurent fini leur grand ménage, et l'horloge, à présent recouverte d'un vernis brillant, tintait gaiement.

- Quelle espèce de sang as-tu mis sur les murs ? demanda Dumbledore en reposant délicatement un napperon sur un guéridon.

- De dragon, répondit Horace en renvoyant le lustre au plafond.

Harry faillit s'étrangler. Le sang de dragon coûtait fort cher sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ce type en jetait sur les murs pour préparer un décor de Grand-Guignol ? Il revint de son ahurissement au moment où le rondouillard personnage se rendait compte de sa présence.

- Voici Harry Potter, dit Dumbledore. Harry, je te présente un vieil ami et collègue, Horace Slughorn.

Lequel ignora la main que lui tendait le jeune homme pour se tourner avec un rien d'agacement vers son confrère.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu comptes me convaincre ? La réponse reste non, Albus.

Il leur tourna le dos en soufflant avec irritation.

- On peut quand même prendre un verre ensemble, non ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

L'idée n'avait pas l'air de plaire tant que ça à Slughorn. Il finit cependant par céder et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Harry et le directeur prirent place. Dumbledore s'arrangea pour que Harry se trouve en pleine lumière. Quand Slughorn revint avec les verres et la bouteille, il dut percevoir la manœuvre, car il détourna rapidement les yeux.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Pas très bien, se plaignit aussitôt le gros bonhomme. Les poumons fragiles. Du mal à respirer, des rhumatismes... Je prends de l'âge.

Harry songea que s'il consentait à mincir un peu, ses poumons souffriraient moins.

- Pourtant, tu as réussi à bouger très vite pour nous recevoir de façon aussi remarquable, plaisanta Dumbledore. Combien de temps avais-tu devant toi pour réaliser cet excellent décor ?

- Deux minutes, souffla Slughorn avec énervement. J'étais dans mon bain et je n'ai pas tout de suite entendu l'alarme. Ce n'est pas mal, mais je suis un vieil homme fatigué qui a bien mérité une vie tranquille et confortable. Non ?

Pour la tranquillité, ce n'était peut-être pas l'idéal, mais au point de vue confort, se dit Harry, Slughorn avait fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Des fauteuils profonds, moelleux, des repose-pieds, des coussins bien rembourrés, des boîtes de chocolats, des liqueurs fines... Il savait se soigner, ce bon monsieur.

- Vieil homme... commenta Dumbledore en riant presque. Horace, tu n'es pas aussi âgé que moi.

- A ce que je vois, tu devrais peut-être songer à la retraite, toi aussi. On ne peut pas dire que tu vieillisses forcément très bien.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, admit le directeur en jetant un regard négligeant à ses doigts calcinés. Je suis moins rapide qu'avant. Mais d'un autre côté...

Il écarta les bras d'un air fataliste, révélant sa main gauche ornée d'une bague d'assez mauvais goût, un gros anneau d'or serti d'une pierre noire fendue par le milieu. Slughorn avait lui aussi repéré le bijou et Harry fut surpris de voir son expression s'assombrir et devenir bien suspicieuse.

- Dis-moi, reprit le directeur, toutes ces précautions étaient-elles destinées à quelqu'un d'amical comme moi, ou aux mangemorts ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voudraient à un vieux monsieur à la retraite, hein ? rétorqua Slughorn.

- Voyons... Utiliser tes impressionnants et nombreux talents pour intimider, flatter, empoisonner, assassiner... (_Mince, voilà que ce monsieur devient intéressant !_) N'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'ils ont abandonné toute idée de te recruter.

- Ça fait un an que je vis comme ça ! se plaignit soudain Slughorn.

Harry remarqua que Dumbledore ne manifestait pas de compassion à cet énoncé pathétique. Et en effet, son ancien collègue ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert de vivre en squatteur chez des Moldus (encore une fois, les non-magiques étaient mis à contribution à leur insu par un sorcier indélicat...) A voir son tour de taille, Mr Slughorn n'avait pas dû se priver de piller le réfrigérateur de ses logeurs involontaires.

- Je ne reste jamais nulle part plus d'une semaine. Je déménage dans les maisons de Moldus que je trouve vides. Les propriétaires de celle-ci sont aux Canaries en ce moment, les chanceux. Je vais regretter cet endroit, j'étais vraiment bien installé. Il suffit de bloquer leurs alarmes non magiques et d'amener ses meubles quand les voisins ne regardent pas. Et ça ne suffit pas toujours, parfois la police moldue arrive dans le quart d'heure qui suit malgré mes précautions. C'est tout un art...

- Ingénieux et digne de ton ancienne maison, admit Dumbledore, mais tout ce remue-ménage doit être assez fatigant pour toi, qui te dis en quête de tranquillité. A Poudlard, par contre...

- Ah non ! Si tu comptes me faire gober que je serai mieux dans cette épouvantable école, tu peux toujours courir ! Je me cache, mais je sais que "mon ancienne maison", comme tu dis, est toujours aussi mal cotée, sans oublier la façon dont certains de tes professeurs se font sortir ! Un mort, un amnésique, deux mis à la porte, et un autre enfermé dans sa valise pendant un an... Chapeau la sécurité !

Dumbledore se détendit comme un ressort et se leva.

- Tu pars ? demanda Slughorn avec espoir.

- Non, si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais passer aux toilettes.

- Grmpf... A gauche dans le couloir, grommela Slughorn en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Même sa moustache avait l'air de retomber sous l'effet de la déception. Harry n'osa pas prendre la parole. Il attendait de voir quelle approche le bonhomme allait choisir.

- Je sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes là, finit par lâcher Slughorn.

- Moi aussi. Je suis dans votre maison, après tout.

- Oh ? Oh, vraiment ? Voilà qui est inédit ! Avec vos deux parents à Gryffondor, c'est très original. Certes, un professeur ne doit pas avoir de favori, mais j'avoue que votre mère a toujours un peu été mon chouchou. Une de mes plus brillantes élèves, très vive, pétillante. Et pas la langue dans sa poche. Elle aurait pu aller dans n'importe laquelle des quatre maisons, je crois, elle avait les qualités requises. Toujours en compétition avec votre directeur actuel, Severus Rogue. C'était un concours permanent entre ces deux-là...

La voix de Slughorn devint soudain rêveuse.

- A la même époque, le plus jeune des frères Black était lui aussi à Serpentard, pauvre garçon. Son frère aîné s'est retrouvé à Gryffondor, dommage, dommage... Bien sûr, Regulus était un bon élève, mais avoir les deux dans ma maison...

Il s'arrêta un instant, revivant les souvenirs d'une époque sans doute plus facile.

- C'est curieux, tous ces excellents élèves nés-moldus, ajouta Slughorn après un instant.

- Nés DE Moldus, corrigea automatique Harry, avant de le dévisager avec insistance.

- Oh, euh, oui, oui... s'empressa de rectifier l'ancien professeur. Sûrement parce qu'ils ont passé une partie de leur vie hors du monde sorcier... Plus facile pour eux de penser hors de la boîte, si je puis dire.

Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de continuer à le regarder. L'homme finit par se racler la gorge et changea de sujet.

- J'ai d'excellents souvenirs de la plupart de mes élèves, ceci dit. Et aussi de très bons rapports. J'aime bien suivre la carrière de mes étudiants les plus prometteurs et voir comment ils se débrouillent dans la vie. Et parfois, un petit coup de pouce... Évidemment, les amitiés marchent dans les deux sens et ils ne manquent jamais de m'envoyer des preuves de leur reconnaissance.

Il désigna un ensemble de photos encadrées avec soin, alignées sur un buffet.

- Ils m'ont tous envoyé des photos dédicacées. Il y a là Barnabas Cuffe, directeur de la _Gazette_, toujours content d'avoir mon opinion, et puis Amborius Flume, de chez Honeydukes, un garçon qui a vraiment la reconnaissance du ventre : il m'envoie un panier de douceurs pour mon anniversaire chaque année, juste parce que je l'ai présenté à Cicéron Harkiss qui l'a ensuite embauché. Et puis vous avez sûrement entendu parler de Gwenog Jones, capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, qui a toujours des billets pour moi quand son équipe joue un grand match !

Harry se dit qu'il devait absolument présenter cet homme à Sarah. Elle allait tout bonnement adorer son **immense** carnet d'adresses.

- Et vous arrivez à les voir encore ? demanda doucement le jeune homme.

- Hélas, plus maintenant. J'ai perdu tout contact avec eux depuis l'année dernière, soupira tristement Slughorn, aussi peiné de la perte de ses petites habitudes que de la compagnie de ses anciens étudiants, sans doute. Par les temps qui courent, un sorcier un tant soit peu soucieux de sa santé fait bien de garder profil bas. Dumbledore est doué pour les beaux discours, mais accepter son offre reviendrait à proclamer publiquement mon allégeance à son Ordre du Phénix ! Ils sont très courageux, c'est certain, mais vu le taux de mortalité de l'équipe... et leur petit nombre... et leur efficacité limitée...

Harry dissimula tant bien que mal son sourire. Slughorn voyait les choses à peu près comme lui.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, finit par lâcher le jeune homme. Je sais par le journal, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, que Dumbledore s'est pris le bec avec le nouveau ministre, Scrimgeour, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Misère, soupira Slughorn. Je ne connais pas très bien ce monsieur, mais je puis vous dire que c'est un bon tacticien, et qu'il manie bien l'art de la politique. Quelle idée de vouloir se passer de lui !

Ils durent en rester là, car le directeur revint précisément à cet instant.

- Ah, te revoilà, dit Slughorn en jetant un œil à la pendule. Des problèmes d'estomac ?

- Oh non, je feuilletais juste la collection de magazines moldus, répondit le vieux sorcier en souriant. Ils ont d'intéressants modèles de tricot que je recopierais bien. Bon... je crois, mon cher Horace, que nous avons assez profité de ton hospitalité. Harry ? Nous allons prendre congé.

Le jeune homme se leva et rajusta sa baguette pour éviter qu'elle ne glissât hors de sa poche.

- Vous partez déjà ? laissa échapper Slughorn, tout ahuri par ce changement soudain

Oh bien sûr, fit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. Je sais reconnaître un combat perdu, c'est tout.

Slughorn, pourtant déjà bien dodu, parut enfler comme une baudruche, une tache écarlate apparaissant sur chacune de ses joues.

- Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ne veuilles pas revenir parmi nous, dit Dumbledore en rattachant sa cape. Mais si tu souhaites nous rendre visite, tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

- Ah... euh... c'est très gentil de ta part...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant l'évidence de la manipulation. Dumbledore laissait entendre que Slughorn était un peu lâche sur les bords. Mais cela marcha quand même et le gros bonhomme agita les bras en signe de défaite.

- Alors tu vas quitter ta cachette ?

- Oui, finit par grogner Slughorn, visiblement furieux contre lui-même. J'accepte, ou je passe pour un lâche, grommela-t-il ensuite.

- Merveilleux ! lança Dumbledore avec une joie criante de vérité. Nous te reverrons le 1er septembre, alors ?

- Oui, s'ils ne m'ont pas eu avant.

Harry eut l'envie soudain d'étrangler le vieux directeur, pour jouer ainsi avec la vie du rondouillard enseignant. Alors qu'ils quittaient la maison et retraversaient le jardin, ils entendirent une voix qui réclamait :

- Et je veux une augmentation !

_C'est bien la moindre des choses._

Ils firent quelques pas dans la rue. Le temps était toujours aussi frais et brumeux, et le soir commençait doucement à tomber sur la campagne.

- Merci Harry, dit Dumbledore.

- Il n'y a _vraiment_ pas de quoi, monsieur.

Si Dumbledore remarqua l'aigreur qui perçait dans la voix du jeune homme, il ne le manifesta pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, puis après quelques mètres, reprit la conversation.

- Dis-moi, que penses-tu d'Horace ?

- Eh bien... Il a l'air très aimable et pas bien méchant à première vue. Et il a un agenda bien fourni.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Dumbledore en souriant. Il aime la compagnie des célébrités, le pouvoir l'attire. _Curieux qu'il ne vous apprécie pas plus_. Il est ravi d'influencer ce qu'on appelle le grand monde tout en profitant du confort de la discrétion. Il a toujours eu un don pour s'entourer des élèves les plus ambitieux, ou intelligents, ou séduisants. _Alors il a vraiment dû bien s'entendre avec Jedusor._ Et il était doué pour détecter le potentiel de futurs leaders ou chercheurs à succès. Horace avait fondé un club où il les réunissait, présentant les uns aux autres, et n'oubliant jamais de prélever sa commission... que ce soit avec des ananas confits ou le recrutement d'un autre de ses protégés. _Compris. Je __vais__ être sympa avec cet homme._ Si je te raconte tout cela, c'est avant tout pour te mettre en garde. Il essaiera sans nul doute de te faire entrer dans son cercle. _J'espère bien. _Tu serais le clou de sa collection, (_Et lui un outil très utile__)_ le Survivant... ou plutôt, l'Élu. _Encore ces balivernes ésotérico-mystiques._

Harry soupira.

- Bien, nous sommes à bonne distance, rien ne va interférer avec notre départ.

Harry eut de nouveau l'impression de passer dans un tuyau très étroit et ne retrouva son souffle qu'après de pénibles secondes.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le directeur et lui se tenaient sur une petite route cabossée devant le portail de la maison sorcière la plus biscornue que Harry connaissait : le Terrier. Il sentit la bonne humeur lui revenir. Il allait passer les vacances chez ses amis Weasley, dégnomer le jardin, nourrir les poules, profiter de la bonne cuisine de Molly... voir Ginny aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait...

- Avant de nous quitter, j'aurais quelques points à éclaircir... Voyons, où pouvons-nous nous installer pour parler ? marmonna le directeur. Ah ! Voilà !

Harry retint un soupir exaspéré quand Dumbledore se dirigea vers une cabane de jardin bancale. Rita Skeeter lui avait déjà fait le coup du placard à balais deux ans auparavant, il ne souhaitait pas rééditer ce numéro. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et dut s'installer avec le directeur dans un espace plus que restreint, sous la lumière vacillante d'une baguette magique.

- Tout d'abord, permets-moi de te dire que je suis très fier de la façon dont tu as réagi après les événements du ministère. Tu t'es très bien conduit.

Harry ne répondit pas. Tout ce qu'il retenait du casse au ministère, c'était les yeux vides de Lupin et son corps étendu sur le plancher ciré du grand hall.

- Je ne sais toujours pas exactement ce qui vous a poussé, tes camarades et toi, à venir au ministère ce soir-là, et je n'insisterai pas, mais vous avez fait du très bon travail. Je crois que les aurors ont commencé à montrer un intérêt certain pour la pratique de la magie élémentale, et ont commencé à ressortir les vieux livres.

Cette fois, Harry s'autorisa un sourire. Sarah allait devenir populaire...

- Par ailleurs, tu vas rester deux ou trois jours ici, et je te recommande la plus grande prudence. Amelia Bones et Emmeline Vance ont été assassinées, comme tu as pu le lire dans la Gazette, et le Terrier, bien que correctement protégé, pourrait faire une cible tentante. Je te conseille de garder ta baguette avec toi en permanence. Par ailleurs, tu as sûrement remarqué que des informations ont circulé dans le journal au sujet de la prophétie. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que personne n'en connaît la teneur exacte, excepté toi et moi, et il y a peu de chance que le texte en question sorte de cette cabane remplie de balais et d'araignées...

Dumbledore fit une pause pour ôter délicatement deux des petites bêtes de son chapeau.

- Je suggère que tu continues à garder ces informations pour toi. Un incident est malheureusement vite arrivé. J'en viens à présent au dernier point. Durant cette année, je te donnerai des cours particuliers.

- Vraiment ? Des cours de quoi ?

- Oh, un peu de tout, répondit négligemment le directeur, sans préciser plus.

- Je ne reprendrai plus de cours d'occlumencie, alors ?

- Non, je ne pense pas que cela soit encore nécessaire.

Et encore une occasion de récolter des informations qui s'envolait.

- Avant de te laisser, encore quelques recommandations : garde ta cape d'invisibilité toujours à portée de main, et pas d'escapade ! Arthur et Molly ont accepté des mesures de sécurité assez drastiques pour le peu de temps que tu passeras ici, ne les remercie pas en prenant des risques inconsidérés.

Ils sortirent enfin de la cabane malodorante.

- Bien, nous nous séparons ici. Tu vas pouvoir donner à Molly une nouvelle occasion de déplorer ta trop grande minceur...

Harry aurait souri si Dumbledore n'avait pas brusquement tourné les talons et disparu, le laissant seul dans la cour de la maison. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude.

# #

Le jour se couchait et les poulets dodus de Mrs Weasley rentraient au poulailler en caquetant. Les occupants de la maison seraient sans doute bientôt à table, aussi Harry jugea qu'il n'était pas trop tôt pour frapper à la porte... En espérant que Dumbledore avait bien prévenu Molly de son passage.


	4. Fleurs Empoisonnées

**Chapitre 4 : Fleurs Empoisonnées**

Harry leva la main et frappa deux coups secs contre la porte du Terrier. Les rideaux de la cuisine s'agitèrent, puis il entendit des pas pressés de l'autre côté du battant.

- Qui est là ? demanda la voix nerveuse de Molly Weasley.

- C'est Harry, répondit-il. Je... Je suis venu à la Coupe du Monde de quidditch avec les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny, et ils ont tous acheté des rosettes aux couleurs de l'Irlande.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, fit la petite sorcière rondouillarde en ouvrant la porte. Dumbledore m'avait dit que tu passerais ce soir. Mon chéri ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Mais je pensais que tu arriverais un peu plus tard... c'est encore un peu en désordre, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Dumbledore voulait rendre visite à Mr Slughorn avant de venir, et c'est allé plus vite que prévu, apparemment.

- Allez, allez, entre vite.

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur et referma rapidement la porte. Des assiettes et des verres se faisaient nettoyer par une brosse et beaucoup de mousse dans l'évier, et une balayette raclait les miettes vers une pelle en se dandinant sur ses poils raides.

- Arthur n'est pas encore rentré. C'est fou ce qu'il a de travail en ce moment. Oh misère, soupira-t-elle après l'avoir examiné de la tête aux pieds. Tu es tout à fait comme Ron. Vous grandissez, vous grandissez, et vous ne prenez pas un gramme... Il va encore falloir que je rachète des robes pour l'école... Tu as mangé avant de partir ?

- Eh bien... non, en fait. Nous avons quitté Privet Drive avant le dîner.

- Mais à quoi pense Dumbledore, parfois ? Je sais bien que son adolescence – physique en tout cas – est finie depuis longtemps, et qu'il est quelquefois si absorbé dans ses papiers qu'il oublie de manger, mais tout de même !

Harry la laissa rouspéter et le guider vers la table de la cuisine. Un bol et une cuillère vinrent se poser devant lui sur un geste de la baguette de Mrs Weasley, puis la marmite encore accrochée sur le feu se remit à bouillir.

- De la soupe à l'oignon, dit Molly en souriant. Je la fais réchauffer et tu pourras m'en dire des nouvelles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la soupe fumante était versée dans le bol et Harry en prit quelques millilitres avec précaution. Bouillante... Pour laisser le temps au potage de refroidir, il alla se couper du pain.

- Alors comme ça, Horace Slughorn reprend le harnais ?

- Il s'est fait tirer l'oreille, mais oui. Il a accepté.

- Il a été notre professeur, à Arthur et moi. Il est resté en poste très longtemps. Il est vrai qu'on ne trouve pas souvent un maître des potions de sa qualité. Quoi que je puisse reprocher à Severus Rogue, il a au moins su garder le niveau. Peut-être même aller au-delà.

- Slughorn enseignait les potions ? Je croyais que c'était la défense.

- Du tout. Oh, certes, il était calé dans ce domaine aussi, mais il ne l'a jamais enseigné. Prends donc cette soupe, elle va refroidir.

Il mangea pendant un instant en silence. Molly reprit le fil de ses souvenirs de classe.

- Slughorn n'appréciait pas trop Arthur. Pas assez ambitieux à son goût, je pense. Mais... Pour une fois il s'est trompé, ajouta-t-elle avec une expression satisfaite. Arthur a reçu une promotion !

Harry avait la bouche pleine et il dut se contenter de lever le pouce avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Scrimgeour a créé de nouveaux services pour mieux traiter les problèmes actuels et Arthur a été nommé directeur du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense. Il a dix personnes sous ses ordres, c'est assez incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est chouette, en tout cas, approuva Harry une fois la soupe avalée. Que fait ce service, au juste ?

- Eh bien, depuis quelques semaines des tas d'objets bizarres censés protéger les gens ont fait leur apparition sur le marché. De soi-disant talismans, des potions protectrices qui ne sont que de la vinaigrette diluée, ce genre de choses idiotes... Tout cela est vendu très cher par des escrocs dans le genre de Mondingus Fletcher. Mais dans le lot il y a des gens plus malfaisants et des objets vraiment dangereux. Des outils de détection trafiqués, par exemple, qui te conduiraient à attaquer la mauvaise personne. C'est très important, en tout cas beaucoup plus que d'étudier les moteurs de voiture ou les grille-pain, en ce moment. Cette pacotille moldue ne nous apportera rien de bon.

Harry se contenta d'avaler sa soupe sans rien dire. Il était en train de réfléchir aux mérites comparés d'un sniper face à une baguette magique.

Derrière eux, l'horloge sonna neuf heures du soir. Elle avait été déplacée du salon dans la cuisine, et malheureusement, chacune de ses aiguilles pointait sur « En danger de mort ». Harry remarqua qu'il n'en restait plus que huit, celle qui appartenait à Percy ayant été cassée l'année précédente.

- Elle est comme ça depuis l'été dernier, soupira Molly. J'imagine que c'est pareil pour tout le monde, en fait... Oh, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Tu as fini ? Bon, va te laver les dents et file vite te coucher ! La chambre de Fred et George est libre en ce moment, indiqua-t-elle avec une certaine mauvaise humeur.

Les jumeaux avaient donc eux aussi quitté le Terrier. Harry en prit bonne note, songeant que leur activité professionnelle toute neuve ne devait pas être du goût de leur mère. Il monta les marches sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas déranger les autres occupants des lieux et fit une toilette rapide avant de s'installer. Sa malle et Hedwige étaient déjà là, et la chouette quitta son perchoir sur l'appui de la fenêtre pour venir le « recoiffer » avec bonne humeur.

Fred et George n'avaient pas laissé grand-chose derrière eux. Leur établi, leurs livres et leurs flacons divers avaient disparu de la chambre, de même – Harry le vérifia en ouvrant l'armoire pour prendre des draps – que tous leurs vêtements. Ils ne prévoyaient pas de rentrer avant longtemps.

Il était en train d'enfiler son pyjama quand il vit une sorte de ficelle tomber d'un trou dans le plafond. En y regardant de plus près, il trouva deux oreilles à rallonge faisant office de téléphone domestique. Harry en prit une en guise d'écouteur.

- Y'a quelqu'un au bout du fil ?

- Salut, fit la voix de Ron. Pas eu de problème pour arriver ?

- Un arrêt imprévu en route, mais rien de terrible. Quoi de neuf ici ?

- Toujours aussi surveillés par les parents, à croire que le ministère n'est jamais arrivé. Tu penses bien qu'on ne s'est pas vanté d'avoir cambriolé le bureau d'Ombrage... Sinon, Maman et Ginny vont sûrement te paraître bizarres.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Fleur Delacour est à la maison. Bill l'a invitée et... le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'elle a du mal à se faire adopter. Enfin, tu verras par toi-même dès demain matin. Ça tourne au ridicule.

Un bâillement l'interrompit.

- Désolé, j'ai passé la journée à désherber. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Avant d'aller dormir, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre à Hedwige, et la chouette prit son envol pour la chasse aux souris.

# #

Le lendemain matin, un vigoureux « Cocorico » réveilla les garçons et Ginny aux alentours de huit heures du matin. Le trio fit patiemment la queue à la porte de la salle de bains avant de descendre dans la cuisine en grognant des malédictions à l'égard de l'oiseau. Molly était en train de faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé. Pas trace de Fleur dans les parages et sur l'horloge, l'aiguille d'Arthur pointait sur « Fait les courses ».

- Fleur est là ? souffla Harry.

- Elle accompagne Bill au bureau, et elle va se promener. Elle nous ramène toujours des trucs.

Ils entamaient leur petit déjeuner quand l'aiguille du père de famille se posa sur « À la maison », et Molly se précipita vers la porte alors que l'aiguille revenait lentement sur « En danger de mort ».

- Chéri, comment vas-tu ?

- Molly, la question, tu allais l'oublier, répondit la voix un peu fatiguée d'Arthur Weasley de l'autre côté.

Mrs Weasley prit une intéressante teinte rose vif.

- Arthur, est-ce bien nécessaire ?

- Mais enfin, oui. C'est bien le minimum en matière de sécurité.

- Oh bon... Quelle est ta plus chère ambition ?

- Découvrir comment font les avions pour voler. A ton tour.

- Arthur ! C'est complètement idiot...

- Quel est le petit nom par lequel tu aimes bien que je t'appelle ?

Ron et Ginny tendirent le cou pour mieux entendre.

- Mollynette, finit par avouer leur mère en virant au rouge tomate.

Harry dissimula son sourire en se concentrant sur son bol de céréales. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il trouverait les Weasley « mignons », la preuve que tout peut arriver... Il garda la tête baissée tout le temps que Molly s'affaira pour prendre l'imperméable de son mari et le mener dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Bien dormi, tous les deux ? Ah, bonjour Harry ! lança Arthur en s'asseyant. Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt... Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Hier soir.

- Alors, comment ça se passe ?

- Pas trop mal. Vous avez tous fait très peur aux Dursley, à King's Cross. N'empêche que ma tante avait beaucoup de choses à dire à Dumbledore quand il est passé à Privet Drive.

- Je veux bien le croire. Bon... Je vais avaler un morceau... Voici les courses, soit dit en passant. Et je retourne au bureau. Quelle soirée ! Des médailles de métamorphoses vendues dix gallions, et au lieu des milliers de déguisements promis, le pauvre pigeon vire à l'orange ou se voit couvert de tentacules affreux. Et puis un maléfice de Retour de Flamme... Et il faut s'occuper des dossiers et interroger les fraudeurs arrêtés, maintenant.

- Si un type invente un maléfice pour mettre les robes des mangemorts en rose, souffla Ron, hors de question de l'arrêter, celui-là.

- Oh, et j'ai vu Fleur en passant, ajouta Mr Weasley. Elle est allée échanger quelques plants de rosiers contre des graines de tournesol et une nouvelle variété de salade chez la voisine. Elle revient tout de suite.

Molly ne dit rien mais sa grimace valait tout un discours. Son mari avala quelques toasts et une tasse de thé, puis récupéra son manteau et après avoir salué à la ronde, reprit le chemin du bureau. Les trois apprentis sorciers finirent plus tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, puis déposèrent leur vaisselle dans l'évier. Un énorme soupir de Mrs Weasley leur apprit que Fleur Delacour venait de franchir la grille du jardin.

Et de fait, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer une apparition purement angélique, tout du moins dans l'esprit des deux garçons présents. De grands yeux bleus, des cheveux d'un blond argenté, une démarche aérienne... Vision de rêve...

- Harry ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps !

Elle posa son panier sur la table, et vint déposer une bise délicate sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Je vais pouvoir envoyer de tes nouvelles à Gabrielle, elle n'arrête pas de me parler de toi.

- Hé, tu as une autre admiratrice, s'amusa Ron, tandis que sa sœur fronçait les sourcils.

- J'espère que tu pourras venir l'été prochain, elle sera heureuse de te revoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe l'été prochain ? demanda Harry avec surprise.

- Elle et Bill ont prévu de se marier, l'informa Ginny d'une voix légèrement tendue.

Un reniflement agacé lui apprit tout le bien que Molly pensait de cette idée.

- Félicitations ! C'est formidable.

- N'est-ce pas ? Bill a tellement de travail en ce moment... alors il a décidé que je passerai quelques jours ici pour mieux connaître sa famille. C'est gentil, non ? On est tranquille, ici... même si ça manque un peu de conversation, ajouta Fleur en jetant un regard en coin à Ginny et à sa mère. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai encore une course à faire.

- Tu parles, elle va s'acheter un nouveau miroir, ricana Ginny dès que la Française fut partie.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Jalouse, va, marmonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que Maman la déteste...

- Je ne la déteste pas, protesta aussitôt Mrs Weasley. Ils se sont fiancés trop vite, c'est tout.

- Ils se connaissent depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, fit remarquer Harry. Ca fait déjà un an et des poussières, et ils travaillent ensemble.

- Tout ça, c'est à cause du retour de Tu-sais-qui. Les gens prennent des décisions à la hâte, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Ça s'est déjà vu, de former des couples sur un coup de tête. Et après...

- Toi et papa vous êtes toujours ensemble, pointa Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, objecta sa mère avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. Qu'est-ce que Bill a en commun avec cette fille ?

- Les contraires s'attirent, dit Ron en regardant le plafond.

- Il aime travailler dur, poursuivit Molly comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

- C'était l'une des meilleures élèves de Beauxbâtons, sinon elle n'aurait jamais concouru l'année dernière, intervint Harry.

- Il a le sens des réalités...

- En passant la journée au milieu des enchantements ? J'en doute, s'amusa Ginny. Enfin, il est majeur, il est capable de prendre ses décisions tout seul. Si ça marche, ça marche. Si ça ne marche pas, ça ne marche pas.

Molly lui lança un regard courroucé avant de sortir dans le jardin. Ginny secoua la tête.

- Fleur n'est pas du tout son style... et elle n'a pas les hanches assez larges, je suppose, grommela la jeune fille. Bon, moi c'est vrai qu'elle me gratte un peu les nerfs, parfois, mais elle est un quart vélane, ça peut expliquer. Et si Bill est heureux comme ça...

- Mais Maman va tenter de changer ça, tu peux lui faire confiance. Elle essaye d'inviter Tonks à chaque occasion qui se présente.

- Qu'elle trouve une autre cible, dit Harry. Tonks était avec Lupin. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle ait envie de conter fleurette à quelqu'un d'autre aussi rapidement.

Le silence revint dans la cuisine après cette déclaration et l'évocation du malheureux professeur de défense. Ron indiqua du pouce la direction de la cour pour aller discuter sans craindre les oreilles maternelles. Les trois sorciers sortirent sur la pointe des pieds et allèrent s'asseoir sous le prunier quelque peu rachitique qui poussait à côté du garage.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué d'autre ? demanda Harry dès qu'ils furent installés.

- Oh, les affaires de Fred et George n'ont jamais mieux marché. Ils ont déménage toutes leurs inventions en cours dans leur arrière-boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse et nous n'avons pas encore pu aller les voir. Maman n'est toujours pas satisfaite de leur orientation professionnelle. Et comme ils n'ont pas dénoncé le généreux donateur qui leur a permis de démarrer leur commerce...

- Et Percy ? Quoi de neuf de son côté ? Je sais qu'il travaille toujours comme assistant du ministre...

- Et l'Ordre est d'avis que Scrimgeour veut lui aussi l'utiliser comme espion, dit Ginny. Personnellement, j'ai des doutes là-dessus, mais Percy n'a pas vraiment insisté pour reprendre contact. Nous ne savons pas trop ce qu'il fait hors du bureau. Dumbledore dit qu'on pardonne plus facilement aux autres d'avoir eu tort que d'avoir eu raison. Ça ne change pas grand-chose à la situation.

- Dumbledore veut me donner des cours particuliers cette année, indiqua Harry.

Cela attira immédiatement l'attention des deux autres.

- Des cours de quoi ? s'enquit aussitôt Ron.

- Ça, il ne l'a pas précisé. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à nouveau de l'occlumencie. Je vous raconterai dès que j'en saurai plus, s'il ne me fait pas jurer sur ma baguette de garder le silence.

- C'est sûrement pour t'apprendre à mieux te battre contre Tu-sais-qui, dit Ron d'un ton assuré. Des sorts plus puissants ou pas très connus, des choses comme ça.

- On verra bien. Sinon, enlève-moi un doute, c'est bien aujourd'hui que les résultats des BUSE doivent arriver, non ?

- T'avais vraiment besoin de me le rappeler ? grogna Ron.

- Désolé. Enfin, je préfère les découvrir ici qu'à Grimmauld Place. En cas de pépin, j'aurai le temps de me préparer.

- Tu retournes chez Sirius ? s'étonna Ginny. Quand ?

- D'ici deux ou trois jours. Dumbledore a raconté qu'ils avaient encore des points de sécurité à revoir dans la maison.

Après avoir émis les paroles de compassion habituelles dans ce genre de cas, les deux Weasley proposèrent d'aller piller les cerisiers au fond du jardin pour le dessert de midi. Le trio était en train de nettoyer les dernières branches quand Mrs Weasley les appela. Les chouettes porteuses des résultats des BUSE venaient d'arriver. Les garçons dévalèrent de l'arbre en un clin d'œil, suivis plus calmement par Ginny.

Les oiseaux attendaient sur la table de la cuisine, et tendirent une patte enveloppée de parchemin quand les deux apprentis sorciers entrèrent dans la pièce. Chacun se dépêcha de prendre son papier.

- Je parie que Granger aura fait une crise de nerfs avant même d'ouvrir la sienne, ricana Ron avant de décacheter son courrier.

Harry ne lui prêta pas attention, trop occupé à dénouer le ruban. De toute façon, Ron n'attendait sans doute pas de réponse, pour les mêmes parvint enfin à dérouler le parchemin et commença à lire.

_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort exceptionnel (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU_

_Astronomie A_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques E_

_Enchantements E_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal O_

_Divination T_

_Botanique E_

_Histoire de la Magie P_

_Potions O_

_Métamorphose A_

_Etude des Runes A_

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas surpris de son résultat en divination et en histoire. Ces deux matières l'avaient ennuyé à mourir et la façon dont elles étaient enseignées le barbait profondément. En revanche, il ne se sentait pas peu fier de son Optimal en potions. Quant à la Défense... il se trouvait sur un petit nuage.

- Fais voir, demanda Ron. Hé, c'est vraiment chouette. Huit BUSE... Bien joué.

- Et toi ? Ça donne quoi ?

- Tiens.

_RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY A OBTENU_

_Astronomie A_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques A_

_Enchantements E_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal E_

_Divination P_

_Botanique A_

_Histoire de la Magie T_

_Potions A_

_Métamorphose A_

- Et de sept, commenta Ron avec un sourire satisfait. Fred et George à eux deux n'en ont pas eu autant... Maintenant, on va voir comment les autres s'en seront tirés. J'espère qu'ils vont vite écrire.

- OH ! Mais c'est magnifique ! Je suis fière de vous, s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Oh, je vais vous préparer un dîner dont vous allez me dire des nouvelles ce soir. Laissez-moi ces cerises, vous aurez des saucisses avec du riz pour le déjeuner, et des prunes au dessert.

- Chouette !

Ginny les félicita chaudement, ainsi que Fleur, qui fut très impressionnée par leurs résultats en défense. Elle admit être plus calée en enchantements et botanique, et s'être joliment plantée en langues anciennes lors de ses propres examens trois ans plus tôt. Molly, pour cette fois, ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le dîner promis fut à la hauteur des attentes des deux garçons. Un poulet bien dodu, des légumes du jardin, un énorme clafoutis aux cerises... Le seul regret vint du fait qu'Arthur Weasley n'avait pas pu se dégager de ses obligations, et ne regagna son domicile que tard dans la soirée, mais il n'oublia pas de se déclarer très fier des résultats de son dernier fils et de complimenter Harry pour son bon travail.

Il ne restait plus à celui-ci que deux jours de tranquillité, et il en profita pour observer un peu la nouvelle dynamique de la maison.

# #

Contrairement à ce que prétendait Mrs Weasley, Miss Fleur ne jouait pas les inutilités brillantes tout en se contemplant dans son miroir. Tous les matins et tous les soirs, elle faisait une tournée dans le jardin à la recherche des gnomes et des plantes fanées. Pendant la journée, elle s'occupait des fenêtres du Terrier, dont les vitres méritaient effectivement quelques soins, ou continuait à jardiner. En somme, rien à voir avec la pimbêche précieuse imaginée par sa future belle-mère. Harry se dit que lorsqu'on avait affaire à une mère aussi possessive que Molly Weasley, ce genre d'inconvénients était inévitable. Il aurait tout intérêt à observer Mr Weasley très attentivement avant de tenter quoi que ce fût concernant Ginny, songea-t-il en espérant qu'Arthur n'était pas un "protecteur" aussi jaloux que son épouse.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, le jeune homme alla chercher une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin pour écrire à Sarah. Il fallait vraiment lui raconter la visite de Dumbledore chez les Dursley, et s'enquérir de ses résultats aux BUSE. Il aurait bien posé la même question à Théo, mais celui-ci étant toujours aux antipodes, il avait quelque réticence à lui écrire.


	5. Mauvais Eté

Bonsoir à vous, les lecteurs ! Ce soir, Harry quitte le Terrier pour retourner à Grimmauld Place, et avec un Sirius dépressif, tout ne se passe pas forcément très bien.

Bonne lecteur à tous.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Mauvais Eté**_

Harry n'avait passé que deux jours au Terrier quand Molly vint lui annoncer qu'il regagnait Grimmauld Place pour le restant des vacances. Il ne dit rien, mais traîna les pieds juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire comprendre à quel point il était enthousiasmé par une telle perspective. Soupirant contre l'injustice du sort, il remonta dans sa chambre pour ramasser ses affaires.

Harry prit son temps autant qu'il put pour préparer sa malle, mais rien n'y fit. Le lendemain matin, il prendrait ses quartiers à Grimmauld Place. Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas rester au Terrier et s'amuser aux dépens de Mrs Weasley qui regardait encore et toujours Fleur de travers, quel que fût le moment de la journée ?

- Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda Ron depuis le seuil de la chambre.

- Bof... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour gratter une heure de plus ici, franchement. Alors ne te fatigue pas trop.

Ron eut un haussement d'épaules fataliste. L'ambiance de la maisonnée n'était pas au beau fixe, et finissait par déteindre sur l'humeur des résidents. Les mauvaises nouvelles rapportées presque quotidiennement par la Gazette y étaient pour beaucoup.

# #

Le lendemain, Molly vint réveiller Harry beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, lui apprenant qu'un membre de l'Ordre était venu le chercher. Le jeune homme s'habilla après une toilette rapide et fit un dernier tour d'horizon pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié dans la chambre des jumeaux.

En grinçant des dents, Harry souleva sa valise et descendit l'escalier. Au rez-de-chaussée, il aperçut Tonks qui faisait le pied de grue en l'attendant, ignorant toutes les tentatives de Molly Weasley pour amorcer un semblant de conversation. La jeune auror n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses teintes vives et sa coiffure punk. Ses habits suivaient la même tendance ; finies les couleurs pétantes, Tonks revêtait du gris, du noir et du brun, et ressemblait à une petite souris. Harry descendit prudemment les marches en soutenant sa lourde malle.

- Salut Harry, dit Tonks en l'apercevant.

Les gros cernes autour de ses yeux indiquaient qu'elle n'avait pas dû dormir correctement depuis des jours.

- Quels sont les problèmes ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh, comme d'habitude, grogna la jeune femme. Attaques de détraqueurs, disparitions en chaîne sur le Chemin de Traverse, Karkaroff qu'on retrouve éventré dans sa cachette... Tout va bien, quoi. Rien de spécial à signaler, voyons...

Elle se radoucit soudain.

- Au fait, il paraît que les résultats des BUSE sont arrivés. Comment tu t'en es sorti ?

Harry lui dévida ses notes et elle hocha la tête avec appréciation.

- Un Optimal en potions ? Chapeau, commenta Dora. Rogue va adorer ça. Il a toujours été très exigeant pour les classes post-BUSE. Ça peut se comprendre, remarque. Une bonne partie des mélanges et des produits qu'on étudie les deux dernières années peuvent tourner toxiques si on ne fait pas attention.

- Et tu as eu l'examen ? demanda Harry (Tonks avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il la tutoie).

- J'ai eu un E, et comme Slughorn enseignait encore à ce moment-là, j'ai pu passer dans sa classe. Il est parti l'année suivante, et j'ai tâté de la méthode Rogue pendant ma septième. Ça nous a fait un choc. Rogue est un vrai maniaque de la sécurité, et il a horreur des gens bordéliques.

Harry sourit poliment. Il se demandait quel genre de professeur pouvait être Slughorn pour que les règles de sécurité instaurées par Rogue parussent bizarres aux étudiants.

- Bon, il faudra que je te trouve un cadeau digne de marquer le coup pour ta note en défense et pour ton anniversaire, poursuivit-elle. Mais j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi. Allez, en route. Oh, attends, je réduis ta valise.

Après un coup de baguette sur le bagage, Tonks tendit le bras et Harry la saisit fermement pour ne pas se perdre en cours de transplanage. Il commençait à bien connaître la procédure.

Une fois sa respiration reprise, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver devant le perron du n°12, Grimmauld Place, toujours aussi accueillant et plein de chaleur et de bons souvenirs. Tonks sourit à peine en voyant sa grimace, et lui fit signe d'entrer sans traîner. La jeune femme referma la porte derrière eux sans prendre trop de précautions et Harry remarqua que la jambe de troll qui servait de porte-parapluie avait disparu. Quant aux rideaux qui protégeaient le portrait de Mrs Black, il semblait bien que quelqu'un les avait collés l'un à l'autre avec la même Glu Perpétuelle qui fixait le cadre au mur. Pour le reste...

Grimmauld Place semblait être revenu à son état originel, quand l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas encore commencé à réparer et nettoyer l'endroit. Peu de lampes étaient allumées, la plupart des fenêtres était fermée... En revanche, aucune trace de poussière sur la rampe de laiton de l'escalier, et les tapis avaient retrouvé leurs belles couleurs. Kreattur s'était donné du mal, songea Harry, mais il doutait que les efforts du pauvre elfe eussent été vraiment appréciés à leur juste valeur.

Comme si le fait de penser à lui l'avait convoqué, le petit serviteur se matérialisa devant Harry.

- Le jeune monsieur désire-t-il un déjeuner rapide ?

- Non merci, Kreattur. J'ai pris un bon petit-déjeuner au Terrier, je n'aurai pas faim avant ce soir, je pense.

Harry avait décidé de se montrer poli avec l'elfe de maison. Cela ne lui coûtait rien, et pourrait peut-être lui éviter une future trahison, allez savoir.

Les oreilles de Kreattur s'aplatirent sous l'effet de la déception.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai honneur à ta cuisine pour le dîner.

Cela eut le don de rassurer l'elfe, qui repartit de bien meilleure humeur. Tonks en profita pour conduire Harry à l'étage. La maison était affreusement silencieuse. Heureusement pour lui, la statuette de Salazar était toujours dans son sac, et le portrait de Phineas Nigellus pendait encore au mur de la chambre. Ces deux-là pourraient toujours lui faire la conversation.

Au moins les draps avaient été changés récemment et il ne restait plus une trace de poussière. Sirius avait dû ordonner à Kreattur de faire le ménage. Feu le directeur Nigellus faisait pour l'heure la sieste dans son cadre, et Harry préféra ne pas le déranger. Il posa sa valise sur le lit et commença à déposer ses affaires sur la couverture.

- Où est Sirius ? finit-il par demander à Tonks.

- Dans sa chambre, je suppose. Tu ne le verras sûrement pas beaucoup. Son fichu hippogriffe a été renvoyé dans la Forêt Interdite et mon cher cousin déprime.

- Qui vient le plus souvent ici ?

- Maugrey. C'est le seul qui tienne vraiment le choc.

# #

Après le départ de Tonks, Harry décida de passer l'après-midi à faire ses devoirs. Il lui restait encore bien des pages à écrire en métamorphose et en études des runes. Il ouvrit la fenêtre avant de s'asseoir pour permettre à Hedwige d'entrer quand elle aurait fait le trajet jusqu'à Londres. La chouette se trouvait en chasse quand il avait quitté le Terrier.

Quand il releva la tête de son rouleau de parchemin, on était au milieu de l'après-midi. Un léger toussotement lui apprit que Phineas était à présent réveillé. Harry se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir sur son lit pour parler plus commodément au directeur défunt.

- Eh bien, mon jeune ami, cela faisait longtemps. Je m'ennuyais sans votre compagnie.

- Merci monsieur. Personne n'est venu ici depuis Noël ?

- Hélas non. Votre camarade Weasley est resté chez lui, comme vous le savez, et à part l'elfe de maison, je n'ai pas vu âme qui vive, bien que les membres de l'Ordre se réunissent régulièrement ici.

# #

Et justement, le soir même de l'arrivée de Harry à Grimmauld Place, une réunion se tint de nouveau dans la cuisine de la maison. Une fois de plus, Dumbledore ne jugea pas utile d'inviter Harry, mais les oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux firent un petit tour par le conduit de cheminée qui passait de la cuisine à une pièce inoccupée du premier étage, et apprirent beaucoup de choses à l'espion en herbe. Le thème principal de la discussion était le nouveau ministre et les dispositions que l'Ordre du Phénix allait prendre pour travailler - ou pas - avec lui. Harry se dit que vu la personnalité de Scrimgeour et son expérience en matière de mangemorts, une coopération serait la bienvenue. Mais la réunion ne prit pas le tour qu'il attendait. Au contraire de ce que Harry espérait, Dumbledore refusait absolument de paraître aux côtés du ministre, et même de l'assister de façon officieuse. La raison invoquée était le trop grand nombre de fonctionnaires favorables aux idées de Voldemort au sein du ministère. Scrimgeour allait donc se retrouver seul pour leur faire face, et ce ne serait sûrement pas Percy, en dépit de ses compétences et de sa capacité de travail, qui parviendrait à renverser la vapeur. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry ôta le fil caoutchouteux de son oreille et regagna sa chambre en jurant. Comment pouvait-on prendre une décision aussi stupide ? Il avait bien l'intention d'apporter son aide à Scrimgeour, sans pour autant faire de pub pour le ministère. Le principal hic serait d'arriver à contacter l'ancien chef des aurors sans se faire pincer par Dumbledore. Heureusement, il avait assez d'amis doués pour la communication en tous genres.

Il ne pouvait même pas étudier ses projets avec les Weasley, songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Eux avaient la bonne fortune de rester au Terrier pour le restant de la saison. Merlin, que le mois à venir allait être dur...

Quand toute l'assemblée eut quitté les lieux, Harry descendit prendre son dîner. Kreattur, a priori encouragé par la politesse de l'invité, avait fait des efforts notables pour astiquer les couverts et mettre les plus belles serviettes. Sur la table, un plat de tranches de jambon élégamment disposées voisinait avec des petits pois (les sorciers étaient donc familiers des conserves) et des champignons en salade. Le dessert restait dissimulé sous une cloche de grès.

Harry avait à peine déplié sa serviette que la porte de la cuisine se rouvrit avec fracas. Le jeune homme plaqua son plus aimable sourire sur son visage et se tourna vers son parrain.

- Bonsoir, Sirius.

- Alors Dumbledore s'est enfin décidé à te laisser venir ici ? Il a mis le temps... Bon, ça s'est bien passé chez Molly ? Elle n'a pas essayé de te garder plus longtemps ?

- Non, non, du tout. _A l'entendre, on croirait que c'est la méchante sorcière de Hansel et Gretel._

- Il se raconte que Bill va se marier avec cette Française, poursuivit Sirius. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils sont d'un milieu social trop différent pour que ça marche.

Harry le laissa parler sans intervenir. Il se servit du jambon et des légumes, et mangea en silence. Au moins la nourriture était excellente.

- Il faudra que tu me fasses voir tes résultats de BUSE. En tant que parrain, c'est à moi de surveiller tout ça.

- J'ai le parchemin dans ma valise. Je le descendrai tout à l'heure.

- Très bien. J'ai hâte de voir si tu as su faire aussi bien que James.

Harry sentit son self-control s'évaporer à grande vitesse. Un comble pour un Anglais... Il inspira calmement et se força à hocher la tête.

- Allons, fit Sirius, se méprenant sur la grimace de son filleul, je suis certain que tu as eu d'excellentes notes. Avec des parents comme les tiens, impossible que tu sois mauvais en classe.

Jusqu'à la fin du repas, Sirius parut remarquablement sobre. Peut-être croyait-il que Harry n'était pas au courant de son comportement et voulait-il jouer le rôle de l'hôte parfait. Cela fonctionnerait sans doute à condition que son filleul jouât le rôle de « copie carbone de James ». L'illusion ne survivrait pas à la lecture des notes de BUSE. Potter père y avait obtenu un Optimal Plus en métamorphose, et Harry restait loin derrière dans ce domaine.

Il alla chercher son rouleau de parchemin officiel et redescendit le donner à Sirius. Celui-ci le déroula et entama la lecture.

- Étude des runes... bon, la note est correcte, mais tu peux laisser tomber, c'est un truc de filles, ça. Enchantements, c'est bien... Excellent, la défense, on va faire de toi un auror ! C'est ce que je voulais faire en sortant de Poudlard.

Harry n'osa pas lui demander ce qui l'avait empêché d'entrer à l'académie pendant les quatre ans qui avaient séparé sa sortie de l'école de son incarcération.

- A en métamorphose ? C'est tout ? Tu es sûr d'avoir travaillé sérieusement ?

- Tu imagines McGonagall me laisser bâiller aux corneilles pendant son cours ?

Sirius eut un haussement d'épaules négligent.

- Et un optimal en potions, voyez-vous ça ! Monsieur aime passer des heures le nez sur un chaudron ? Monsieur veut travailler toute sa vie les mains dans la bave de crapaud ? Monsieur veut bien se faire voir de Servilus ?

Harry se contenta de lui rendre son haussement d'épaules. Il était à la fois furieux et attristé de voir son parrain comme ça.

- **R****É****PONDS ! **hurla Black, écrasant le parchemin dans son poing serré. Je refuse que le fils de James devienne une lopette qui passe son temps le nez dans les livres à la mode Servilus !

- Ou à la mode Lupin... ajouta sournoisement Harry.

Sirius resta figé sur sa chaise, et le jeune homme n'attendit pas qu'il ait recouvré ses esprits pour détaler dans sa chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, le parchemin des BUSE se matérialisa sur sa couverture et Harry eut une pensée pour Kreattur.

# #

Le lendemain, Harry descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner sur la pointe des pieds. Mais il ne croisa personne en chemin excepté un certain elfe de maison.

- Bonjour, jeune monsieur, salua Kreattur comme on avait dû lui ordonner de le faire. Le maître ne viendra pas ce matin. Le maître est encore saoul comme un cochon, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents. Le jeune monsieur désire-t-il quelque chose en particulier ?

- Il y a de la confiture de rhubarbe, s'il te plaît ?

Kreattur agita les oreilles et repartit dans la cuisine. Quand le jeune homme s'attabla devant ses toasts, un pot de rhubarbe l'attendait à côté de son assiette.

Une fois restauré, il décida d'explorer les parties de la demeure qu'il avait négligées lors de ses précédents séjours. Le résultat de sa visite le déprima.

Dans le jardin d'hiver à l'arrière de la maison, les tentatives de Ginny pour redonner un semblant de vie aux plantations avaient tourné court. Les fleurs exotiques qu'elle avait apportées (sans doute des recommandations de Neville) se desséchaient dans leurs pots, des éclats de céramique jonchaient le sol et la verrière qui coiffait tout cela ne tarderait sûrement pas à s'effondrer. Quelle tristesse... Il imaginait sans peine que les pièces inoccupées de la maison retournaient elles aussi lentement mais sûrement à l'état d'abandon dans lequel on les avait trouvées l'année précédente. Via Ginny, Harry savait que Sirius avait proclamé pendant une de ses dérives alcoolisées vouloir mettre un terme définitif à la lignée des Black. A moins que son jeune frère n'eût laissé un enfant quelque part, il était bien parti pour atteindre ce but. Peu de femmes, même poussées par l'appât du gain, se risqueraient dans cette maison croulante pour partager la vie d'un homme de toute évidence mentalement instable et trop porté sur la bouteille.

Aucune réunion de l'Ordre n'était prévue ce soir-là, mais la maison reçut néanmoins la visite d'Alastor Maugrey. Tout comme Tonks et Molly, le vieil auror donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu plusieurs kilos et pris quelques années.

Il semblait aussi très réticent à l'idée de poser le pied dans Grimmauld Place. Harry finit par lui demander quel événement avait encore tout mis sens dessus dessous.

- Dumbledore a suggéré qu'on ferait peut-être mieux de quitter les lieux. Comme quoi Black ne pouvait pas vraiment y rester... ni y inviter des amis à lui.

- Sirius est libre, à présent. Où est le problème ?

Maugrey leva les deux yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme.

- Ben quand il nous a installés ici, l'aurait pas dû oublier que ses parents l'avaient déshérité après qu'il les ait largués comme de vieilles chaussettes... Légalement, la maison n'est pas à lui. L'aurait dû passer à Regulus, mais comme il est mort, c'est aux cousins qu'elle revient. Alors comme Andromeda a elle aussi été déshéritée et que cette dingue de Bellatrix est hors-course...

- Il ne reste plus que Narcissa Malefoy, termina Harry en soupirant.

Même avec son mari derrière les barreaux, la dame était encore une force avec laquelle il fallait compter. Jamais elle ne consentirait à se laisser déposséder d'un héritage qui lui revenait de droit. Sirius était bon pour une très, très longue procédure.


	6. Chemins

Salut les lecteurs ! Voici un petit cadeau de non-Noël pour ce soir, où l'on parle de farces et attrapes et où l'on complote à tout va.

Amusez-vous bien ! J'espère que vous avez tous passés un bon petit réveillon en famille ou avec des amis :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Hors des Chemins Battus**_

L'anniversaire de Harry se passa fort discrètement. Ron et Ginny purent lui rendre visite à cette occasion et ils déballèrent les cadeaux ensemble, certains provenant de Sarah et Cie après avoir transité par le Terrier. Apparemment, il n'était pas possible pour des personnes extérieures aux cercles de l'Ordre d'envoyer du courrier directement à Grimmauld Place. Question de sécurité, bien entendu. Les deux Weasley s'étaient cotisés pour offrir à leur ami une nouvelle paire de gants en peau de dragon, la sienne commençant à être un peu trop petite. Sarah et Blaise lui avaient fourni une provision d'encre sympathique et de plumes inusables. Théodore avait envoyé un épais chandail de laine kiwi en prévision de la mauvaise saison et Neville un sachet de fleurs pour la tisane qu'il avait sans doute cultivées lui-même. Par ailleurs, des cartes de Tracy, Robert, Millicent et toute la troupe Urquhart s'empilaient sur le couvre-lit de Harry.

Les résultats aux BUSE de ses acolytes étaient tout à fait honorables, et furent épluchés avec beaucoup d'attention. Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde avait réussi en défense et en potions, et ceux qui avaient choisi la divination ne retrouveraient pas le chemin de la tour ou de la classe de Firenze. Tout le monde s'était planté en beauté. Harry se précipita sur sa plume pour écrire les réponses aux courriers de ses amis et les donna le soir même à Arthur Weasley, de passage à Grimmauld Place, pour que les lettres fussent transmises à qui de droit.

# #

Les listes de livres et de fournitures parvinrent aux étudiants dans les jours qui suivirent. Ron fut tout fier d'annoncer qu'en sa qualité de stratège émérite, il était passé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor – ce qui lui donnait entre autres accès à la fameuse salle de bains des préfets et ses effets multicolores. Harry lui avait un jour décrit l'endroit, et Ron en rêvait depuis. Il serait amusant, en tout cas, de confronter son style de direction à celui du capitaine Serpentard, Philip Urquhart.

A cette occasion, il fut aussi décidé que Harry se rendrait sur le Chemin de Traverse avec les deux Weasley et leurs parents aux alentours du dix août. Sirius ne bougerait pas de Grimmauld Place et son filleul en fut soulagé. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'afficher en public avec cet homme. Il en profiterait également pour visiter le magasin de Fred et George, si Mrs Weasley ne l'empêchait pas de s'en approcher.

# #

Au jour prévu, une voiture vint se garer non loin de la maison, et en regardant par la fenêtre, Harry reconnut un des véhicules du ministère, qu'il avait déjà essayé lors de sa troisième année. Il prit sa veste et un sac pour les courses, et descendit dans la rue. Quand il se glissa dans l'habitacle, toute la famille le salua avec chaleur et Arthur lui tendit un sac rebondi dont les lanières étaient prises dans le sceau de Gringotts. Celui-ci se désagrégea au contact de ses doigts.

- Bill a pris la liberté de prendre un peu d'argent pour toi, expliqua-t-il. Les contrôles à l'entrée de la banque sont très désagréables et prennent des heures. Il m'a dit qu'hier on avait atteint les quatre heures de queue ! C'est bien plus facile comme ça, et beaucoup moins embarrassant. Quant à la voiture, je ne sais pas combien d'antimaléfices elle a reçu, mais je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus sécurisé. Scrimgeour fait attention à toi.

- Il faudra que je pense à le remercier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il te demandera certainement quelque chose en échange, dit Arthur avec un rien de réprobation dans la voix.

Allons bon, encore un qui faisait passer Dumbledore avant le nouveau ministre ? Harry ne dit rien et regarda les rues de Londres défiler par la fenêtre jusqu'au moment où le chauffeur, qui avait dû prendre quelques raccourcis, s'arrêta devant le Chaudron Baveur.

- Nous y sommes. Combien de temps devriez-vous prendre pour vos courses ? demanda l'homme en sortant un journal de sous son siège.

- Environ deux heures, dit Arthur. Et notre escorte est déjà là. Très bien.

Harry sursauta en reconnaissant la silhouette immense et massive de Hagrid, enveloppé dans un manteau de peau de castor. Et il les attendait côté moldu... Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il n'y aurait qu'à le repérer au milieu des passants pour savoir qui l'accompagnait. Mais à **QUOI** pensait Dumbledore, nom d'un chien ? La sénilité avait donc fini par le rattraper, après tout ce temps ?

Le garde-chasse reçut les quatre Weasley et Harry avec un sourire qui parvint difficilement à fendre l'épaisseur de sa barbe.

- Harry ! lança-t-il avec bonne humeur en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Tu sais, Buck – enfin Ventdebout – est en pleine forme depuis qu'il est revenu à Poudlard, il prend de l'exercice, ça lui fait beaucoup de bien.

- Chouette pour lui, répondit Harry en se disant qu'il apprécierait vraiment de disposer de la même liberté de mouvement.

- Alors, me voilà de nouveau chargé de la sécurité ! Le ministre voulait envoyer des aurors, mais Dumbledore a pensé que je serais plus indiqué, plastronna Hagrid en bombant le torse.

_Plus indiqué pour nous faire repérer, oui..._

Sous la conduite du garde-chasse, le petit groupe entra dans le pub, et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un client dans le Chaudron Baveur. Il ne restait que le vieux Tom entrain de laver ses verres empoussiérés. Quand il comprit que toute cette troupe ne faisait que passer, il se renfrogna encore un peu plus. Dans l'arrière-cour, Hagrid se dépêcha de tapoter une brique du mur, et l'accès au Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit devant eux.

Tout comme le pub, l'endroit avait changé, et pas en bien. Les vitrines étaient couvertes d'affiches répétant les conseils du ministère ou arborant la photo des évadés d'Azkaban, ce qui ne donnait pas une atmosphère bien sympathique. Par ailleurs, les pavés de la rue avaient été envahis de vendeurs à la sauvette qui proposaient toutes sortes de grigris à des prix défiant toute concurrence – moins cher que ça ils se tranchaient la gorge – et efficaces contre les vampires, les loups-garous, et autres créatures malfaisantes. Arthur Weasley avait des envies d'arrestations en masse chaque fois qu'un camelot s'approchait d'eux pour leur proposer ses amulettes de pacotille. Son épouse eut bien du mal à le faire rester dans le rang tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin de Mrs Guipure pour renouveler la garde-robe des apprentis sorciers. Les parents Weasley décidèrent alors de scinder le groupe en deux, les plus jeunes achetant leurs vêtements sous la garde de Hagrid tandis que les adultes iraient prendre leurs livres. Chemin faisant, Harry aperçut son compère Serpentard Robert FitzRoy qui lui faisait de grands signes. Philip Urquhart n'était nulle part en vue, mais les deux garçons étant pratiquement des frères siamois, il ne pouvait pas se trouver bien loin.

- Salut Harry.

- Salut Rob. Comment ça va ?

- Bien pour le moment. Vous allez chez Guipure ?

- Tout juste, répondit Ginny. Pourquoi ?

- Si j'étais vous j'attendrais un peu. Malefoy est entrain d'y faire ses courses. Vous n'avez pas envie de le croiser, il est vraiment de très méchante humeur aujourd'hui.

- Quelle surprise, ricana Ron. La vie ne doit plus être si facile depuis que son cher papa est en prison.

- Et j'ai l'impression que la nôtre ne va pas s'arranger non plus. Il va vouloir venger l'honneur familial, ce petit crétin, grogna FitzRoy. Ah, le voilà qui sort, vous allez pouvoir faire vos achats. Juste le temps que l'atmosphère se purifie un peu...

En effet, ils virent Drago et sa mère quitter la boutique, l'air toujours aussi hautain. Le garçon paraissait fort mécontent d'être vu en compagnie de sa mère et Harry se permit un sourire moqueur. Plus qu'un fils à papa, Malefoy était un vrai fils à maman...

Ron se pencha vers Harry, qu'il dépassait à présent de quelques centimètres et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Vu que Drago est petit, blond, les yeux pâles et qu'il a une face de rat maintenant plus que jamais, tu ne crois pas que Narcissa Malefoy devrait faire payer une pension alimentaire à Pettigrew ?

Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent derrière ses lunettes, puis il échangea un regard avec Ron et pouffa de rire. L'autre garçon l'imita, et bientôt ils se trouvèrent pris d'une crise de fou rire qui laissa Hagrid complètement pantois. Une fois l'explication obtenue, Robert et Ginny les rejoignirent dans leur accès de gaieté. Ils firent tout de même un effort de sérieux avant d'entrer dans le magasin. Certains passants les regardaient déjà de travers, comme si le rire sur le Chemin de Traverse était devenu illégal.

La brave Mme Guipure semblait encore toute retournée du passage des Malefoy dans sa boutique. La retouche de la robe achetée par Drago n'avait pas dû être de tout repos, si on en jugeait par les deux modèles qui avaient été expédiés à l'autre bout du salon d'essayage, ainsi que la boîte d'épingles renversée par terre qu'une des assistantes s'efforçait de ramasser au plus vite. La couturière était encore de mauvaise humeur quand elle passa les robes à ses nouveaux clients, se trompant de modèle ou marmonnant entre ses dents chaque fois qu'une épingle lui échappait. Les quatre étudiants furent plus que soulagés de quitter les lieux et de retourner dans la rue.

- Nous avions prévu d'aller faire un tour à la boutique de Fred et George tout en faisant les courses, indiqua Harry à Robert. Ça te dirait de voir ce qu'ils ont pondu ?

- Avec plaisir. Ce sera forcément une bonne distraction.

Sous la conduite des parents Weasley, Hagrid en arrière-garde, le petit groupe poursuivit sa route, achetant ici des plumes neuves, là des ingrédients de potions... Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue du numéro 93...

Ron siffla d'admiration, et Robert se répandit en commentaires hautement approbateurs.

La vitrine du magasin de farces et attrapes détonait violemment au milieu des façades grises et couvertes de papier. Beaucoup de monde faisait un crochet pour voir le phénomène de plus près. Une des fenêtres laissait voir un véritable festival de gadgets aux couleurs criardes qui donnaient mal aux yeux. Les objets avaient été enchantés pour se mouvoir tout seuls et sautaient, dansaient, tournoyaient, jouaient du stroboscope... L'effet était vaguement nauséeux, et Harry détourna le regard pour jeter un œil à l'immense affiche violette qui annonçait la sortie d'un "constipateur magique" aux propriétés stupéfiantes baptisé le Pousse-Rikiki.

- C'est d'un goût, commenta FitzRoy, mais un sourire apparaissait déjà au coin de sa bouche.

- Merlin, ils vont réussir à se faire tuer... gémit Molly, tandis que ses deux derniers enfants levaient les yeux au ciel.

- Moi je trouve ça rigolo, décréta Ron, avant de pousser la porte de la boutique.

Ils entrèrent dans un bazar pas tout à fait innommable, mais on s'en rapprochait.

Le magasin était rempli à craquer, les clients se pressaient au comptoir, et Harry pouvait entendre le "chtring" régulier du tiroir-caisse tandis que les jumeaux engrangeaient les bénéfices. Regardant autour de lui pour chercher les nouveautés, il retrouva les bonnes vieilles Boîtes à Flemme et les baguettes truquées qui avaient déjà bien amusé Poudlard. Certaines se changeaient en hareng ou en perroquet, d'autres allaient jusqu'à tabasser l'utilisateur. Harry décida immédiatement d'en acheter une. Sur l'étagère d'à côté, les deux frères avaient empilé différents modèles de plumes améliorées : à encre incorporée, à correcteur orthographique, à insultes... Des boîtes rouges marquées d'une grosse étoile jaune comme celles qui signalaient les coups de poing dans les comics contenaient de petits télescopes ou des stylos ainsi qu'un pot d'efface-bleus. Le jeune homme ne préféra pas savoir pourquoi un flacon de baume anti-hématomes était vendu avec ces choses.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils donnent une origine faussement exotique à certains produits. On sait que ce sont eux qui font tout, dit Ron en soupesant une boîte de bonbons élaborés « selon une vieille recette naine » vantant un dopage du sens de l'humour et de la répartie.

Avec bien du mal, il parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir, où s'étalaient entre autres un jeu du pendu à la sauce sorcière – le petit bonhomme de papier se pendait lui-même, plus besoin de le dessiner – et une boîte de "Rêve éveillé", qui promettait trente minutes de songe réaliste et indétectable pendant les cours. Étant donné que l'image du couvercle montrait un jeune homme à la pose héroïque en compagnie d'une fille béate sur le pont d'un navire, que la notice mentionnait une tendance à baver et que le tout était interdit à la vente aux moins de seize ans, Harry se demanda quel genre de rêve ce sortilège pouvait bien entraîner. Rien qui aurait plus à Mrs Weasley, sans doute. Ginny considéra cette nouveauté avec intérêt, jeta un regard à Harry, revint à la boîte... et l'acheta aussi sec.

- Tu as lu ça ? Sortilège breveté, pointa FitzRoy. Ils ont inventé un truc suffisamment bon et de haute volée pour décrocher un brevet du ministère. C'est vraiment la classe. Je crois que je vais en prendre une.

- Et je crois que tu viens de gagner une ristourne, mon petit père. Ta reconnaissance de notre travail nous touche profondément, annonça avec emphase l'un des jumeaux rouquins en rejoignant le petit groupe.

- Blaise va râler quand il va voir ça. Il est surclassé, décida Ginny.

- Tu sais bien qu'il fait dans la "blague" dangereuse, lui. Aucun risque que les jumeaux viennent le concurrencer sur ce terrain. Regarde l'âge de la plupart de leurs acheteurs.

- L'âge ne fait rien à l'affaire, dit sentencieusement... Fred ? Nous avons dû leur répéter je ne sais combien de fois qu'il était socialement inacceptable de fournir des bombabouses à notre ami Peeves, ainsi que tout autre produit qu'on peut se procurer ici. Ça vous dirait de visiter ?

Toute la bande hocha vigoureusement la tête. Fred les guida vers le fond du magasin pour explorer les stocks. Les deux frères avaient même prévu quelques articles purement moldus, comme des cartes à jouer et des balles de couleur. Ils n'avaient pas non oublié le comestible, quoique la mention _"Marque des Ténèbres – elle rend malade à tous les coups !"_ n'incitât pas vraiment à la consommation.

- C'est d'assez mauvais goût, remarqua Ginny.

- A tous les points de vue, opina Fred. Bon, faites attention, vous entrez dans notre plus grande réserve de pognon, les enfants. Le genre de choses qui ne figurent pas forcément sur les présentoirs de la boutique, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Et de fait, les emballages que le groupe découvrit dans l'arrière-salle flashaient beaucoup moins et dans certains cas, il aurait été bien malaisé de dire ce que renfermaient les boîtes.

- C'est notre ligne sérieuse, annonça George en émergeant d'entre deux cartons pour saluer les visiteurs. Les trucs à ne confier qu'aux adultes... ou aux apprentis sorciers suffisamment responsables, ce qui exclut d'office la moitié de Poudlard au bas mot. Nous avons commencé à expérimenter quand nous avons découvert que même au ministère, tout le monde ne savait pas lancer un Bouclier correct. On s'est dit que des pièces d'habillement avec charme protecteur intégré feraient un tabac.

- On n'avait pas idée à quel point, poursuivit Fred. On a commencé avec un chapeau. Quelqu'un te jette un sort... et toi tu rigoles en voyant sa tête quand le maléfice lui revient à la figure. Mais le ministère en a acheté cinquante ! Nous allons même recevoir un brevet !

- Et croyez-le ou pas, mais notre bon vieux frère Percy appuie la démarche autant qu'il peut. C'est même lui qui nous a suggéré d'étendre notre gamme vestimentaire. Nous avons donc des gants, des capes... bien pratiques face à des sortilèges mineurs. Faut pas demander de miracle non plus.

- Impressionnant, reconnut FitzRoy. Et ces caisses, là, c'est quoi ?

- Poudre d'Obscurité instantanée du Pérou, mon cher. Parfait pour prendre la tangente rapidement.

- J'attire votre attention sur nos leurres explosifs, continua George en empoignant un objet ressemblant à un klaxon Belle Époque, qui tentait sans succès de lui échapper. Tu lances, il se met à détaler, et explose un peu plus loin, procurant une diversion bienvenue.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry, ravi de voir à quel point son argent avait été bien employé.

- En voilà deux pour toi, dit Fred en les lui lançant.

- Un grand merci pour ta générosité.

- Mais c'est bien normal. Tu nous a fourni la mise de départ, après tout

Les deux loustics leurs détaillèrent encore tout un éventail de produits que Ron lorgnait avec envie, quand Harry se rendit compte que FitzRoy avait disparu. Depuis combien de temps, impossible à dire. Harry ressortit dans le magasin, dissimulé derrière un groupe de gamins enthousiastes, mais ne vit pas son camarade. Celui-ci ne revint qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la bouche gonflée d'informations.

- J'ai vu passer Malefoy sans sa maman quand je suis allé à la caisse, expliqua-t-il, et j'en ai déduit qu'il préparait un mauvais coup ou une mission d'importance. Après une grimace à la vitrine des jumeaux, le voilà qui prend la direction de l'Allée des Embrouilles. Tu penses bien que j'allais le suivre ! Et il a filé droit chez Barjow et Beurk. Rien acheté, rien vendu, a priori, mais ils ont discuté un bout de temps. Le vieux avait l'air grognon quand Drago est reparti. Les affaires n'ont pas dû être satisfaisantes, ou alors Malefoy a réussi à lui faire peur. Bref... si ça t'intéresse, la Main de la Gloire est toujours disponible.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et repassa dans la réserve pour enfiler la cape d'invisibilité qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Les autres ne posèrent même pas de question.

Sous sa cape, Harry se glissa dans la rue. Le faible nombre de passants réduisait les risques de collision et il gagna sans peine l'Allée des Embrumes. Là aussi l'affluence était restreinte et plusieurs boutiques avaient fermé leur porte. Barjow et Beurk, en revanche, proposaient toujours des affaires. Harry poussa la porte et ôta rapidement sa cape avant que l'un des propriétaires n'arrivât. Ce fut le vieux Barjow qui surgit de sa réserve, passablement agité. Encore heureux que les cheveux en bataille de Harry cachent sa cicatrice et que ses vêtement ne ressemblassent en rien à l'uniforme scolaire.

- Je t'en donnerai, moi, des réparations en urgence et des livraisons discrètes ! grognait le vieil homme, qui changea de figure en découvrant son nouveau client planté devant le comptoir. Ah, mais je vous reconnais. Vous êtes venu ici il y a bien quatre ans, et vous aviez des vues sur la Main de la Gloire.

- En effet, et c'est toujours le cas. A combien est-elle ?

- Toujours à cent quatre-vingt gallions, mon jeune monsieur.

Harry réfléchit rapidement.

- Si je vous donne un acompte aujourd'hui, est-ce que je pourrai payer le reste un peu plus tard et me faire livrer la marchandise ?

- Si vous payez avant deux mois, elle est à vous, assura Barjow, tout content de faire une aussi bonne affaire en si peu de temps.

- Fort bien, décida Harry, en vidant sur la tablette du comptoir le contenu de sa bourse.

Bill Weasley, prévoyant, lui avait pris plus d'une soixantaine de gallions, dont il restait encore quarante exemplaires après les courses. Ils passèrent tous dans l'acompte. Harry devrait vite envoyer un courrier à Gringotts, et en attendant emprunter de l'argent à ses camarades – sauf à Sarah.

- Bien, bien, nous sommes d'accord, ronronna Barjow en raflant les pièces d'or. Si vous payez avant la mi-octobre, la Main est à vous. C'est un vrai plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, monsieur.

Harry le salua avec le sourire... sourire qui se figea quand il remarqua que le magnifique collier d'opales maudit qui trônait dans une vitrine avait disparu...


End file.
